Anothers story
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: A new character with a few secrets is added into the curse of the black pearl story. Cooler summary inside. Please R&R Refurbishing, so bear with me. Done!
1. Bad Day

Hello people reading this story! This is a full summary of what you are about to read...

A girl with a mysterious past. A pirate who found his daughter. A man who wishes to save the woman he loves. And a curse that has plagued a crew for nearly ten years.

OOOOOH! Mysterious! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one

Another beautiful day for Port Royal. This was the day many things would happen, like Captain Norrington would be promoted to Commodore, a woman would be proposed to, and a great ship would be guarded by two soldiers. Little did anyone realize that this was the day everything would go wrong all because of two pirates sailing to the port in a small boat. The captain was on the small crow's nest looking out toward the land.

A whistle was heard below him coming from a fifteen year old girl with hair that went to the middle of her back that was as dark as his, a red bandana wrapped around her head, big brown eyes, a long sleeved shirt that had seen better days, a dark brown vest buttoned to the top, deep dark navy blue pants, an old gray sash, a belt with a sword in it, black boots, and a small black fingerless glove on her right hand. He grabbed a rope and swung down to discover that their boat was sinking!

They tried their best to rid the boat of the water, grabbing a bucket and filling it with water and throwing it back into the ocean, but nothing worked. Then, they noticed an archway where three skeletons hung. The captain took off his hat and put it over his heart to honor the dead. When they saw a sign hanging along with the skeletons that read 'Pirates, Ye Be Warned!' they gave mock salutes for acceptance of the challenge.

The two then scrambled up to the top of the crow's nest as the boat slowly moved towards the dock while it was sinking. They held out their right feet and stepped right off, feeling the dock with their feet. They walked down the dock, only to be stopped by an old man and a little boy.

"It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock," he said, pointing to what remained of the boat, which was only the crow's nest, "and I shall need to know your names."

"Hmm. What do you say to three shillings?" the girl asked, placing three shillings in the man's book.

"And we forget the names?" the captain asked. The man thought for a moment, looking from his book and into the girl's brown eyes.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. and Miss Smith." he said, closing his book and walking away. The two walked past his podium. The girl took the small black bag that was on it, held it up to her ear, and heard a jingle inside. She threw it to the captain who pocketed it instantly. They walked under a small stone bridge where no one can see them.

"That was too close back there dad." the girl said to the captain.

"Patience Jewel, we have to wait for the opportune moment to make our move. And that's what we shall make our move on." the captain said, pointing to a ship. Jewel looked at it and smiled.

"Looks like it'll make a fine pirate ship. Shallow on the draft, good sails. Let's take it." she said. The two walked along the dock and were so close to the ship they were about to steal, until two soldiers stepped in their way.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." one said

"I am terribly sorry, we didn't know. If we see some, we shall inform you immediately." Jewel said. The two tried to move, but the soldiers still blocked their way.

"Apparently there's some high toned and fancy to do up at the fort. How could it be that two fine and upstanding gents as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?" the captain said

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." the soldier responded

"It's a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that a ship like that," the captain said, pointing to a larger ship out in the bay, "makes this one here seem a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the Dauntless has the power in these waters true enough, but there's no ship that could match the Interceptor for speed." the other soldier said

"Hmmm, I've heard of one. It's supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable..." Jewel started

"...The Black Pearl." the captain finished. Then the two soldiers were having a little argument over whether the ship was real or not. The two tried to move, but when one of the soldiers looked at them, they stopped in their tracks and smiled. Then they had another argument on whether one of them actually saw the legendary ship or not. When the soldiers looked back at the two people, they were on the ship.

Jewel was standing at the bow of the ship, looking out at the ocean. The captain was at the helm and began talking to the soldiers when they came near him. Jewel looked up and saw two people standing on the edge of the fort high above them. She could barely make out that one was a woman and the other a man. She walked over to the helm, but paid no attention to the captain's conversation, having heard the story before. She watched as the girl fell into the water, just missing the rocks. They all went to the side to see where she fell.

"Will you be saving her then?" the captain asked

"We can't swim!" the two soldiers said

"It's up to you dad." Jewel said

"Pride of the King's navy you are." The captain said, taking off his stuff and handing it to the soldiers. "Do not lose these." The captain went up on the railing and did a perfect dive into the water. Then, the three all noticed what was like a giant ripple coming from the spot the girl landed and the winds changing speed and direction.

"Oh no." Jewel said to herself. "Oh please don't let this be happening." As the captain was saving the girl, the three went to where he was bringing her on the dock. She was dirty blonde, but her dress had to be taken off to be rescued. She was lifted onto the dock and was placed on her back.

"She's not breathing!" one soldier said

"Move!" the captain said. He went up to her and ripped off her corset. She awoke spitting out water and gasping for air.

"See dad, that's why I don't wear one." Jewel said. Then, she saw it, around the woman's neck, a gold coin with a skull on it. So many memories flooded back to Jewel's head all because of that one coin. She held it in her hand and sure enough, it was what she thought it was.

"Where did you get that?" she asked

"On your feet. Both of you." a stern voice said. They looked up to see a military man pointing his sword at the pirates. Jewel and the captain got up and realized they were surrounded by soldiers.

" Elizabeth, are you all right?" a fancy man asked, putting a coat around her.

"Yes yes, I'm fine." she responded. The fancy man noticed the corset in the hands of a soldier who threw it down and pointed at the captain.

"Shoot them!" the fancy man said

"Father, Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuers?" Elizabeth asked. The Commodore sheathed his sword and held out his right hand to the captain.

"I believe thanks are in order?" he said. When he was about to shake his hand, he pulled the captain's arm close and pushed up his sleeve to reveal a P burnt into his skin.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we, pirate?" the Commodore said. Jewel tried to make her escape, but two guards grabbed her by the arms and held on tight.

"Hang him." Elizabeth's father said

"Keep your guns on him men. Gillette, fetch some irons." the Commodore pushed the captain's sleeve up further to reveal a tattoo of a small bird in flight. "Well, well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" The Commodore threw Jack's arm down.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you will." he said

"I don't see your ship, captain."

"I'm in the market as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." one of the soldiers said

"I told you he was telling the truth." the other said, grabbing Jack's things. "These are his sir." The Commodore inspected the items. First, the pistol.

"No additional shots, nor powder." the Commodore looked at the compass. "A compass that doesn't point north." he pulled on the hilt of the cutlass, and heard the metal blade being unsheathed. "And I half expected it to be made of wood." Then, the Commodore noticed Jewel.

"And who would you be?" he asked Jewel. The Commodore lifted her sleeve and looked at her entire right arm, nothing. Then, he noticed the fingerless glove she wore on her right hand. He pulled it down to reveal the exact same tattoo Jack had on his arm on the back of her hand.

"Hmmm. Would you happen to be related to the worst pirate I've ever heard of?" the Commodore asked her

"I would happen to be the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow, Commodore." Jewel said, with a little smirk at the end of her sentence.

"Governor Swann, I would like your daughter to teach young Miss Sparrow how to be a young lady, rather than a pirate while her pirate father is hanged." The Commodore then took Jack to the end of the dock to have him chained.

"No," Jewel said, "Wherever my dad goes, I go." But the Commodore didn't notice her statement.

"Commodore I really must protest." Elizabeth said, walking in front of Jack with Jewel following her, "Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." the Commodore said

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack added

"..Indeed." the Commodore said, unhappy at the fact that Jack was right. His manacles were finally around his wrists.

"Finally." he said. Then, he held the chain around Elizabeth's throat, threatening to choke her. Jewel ran behind her father, hoping he knew what he was doing.

"No! Don't shoot!" Governor Swann said

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects please, and my hat." Jack said, "Commodore?" Commodore motioned for the soldier who took his things to give them back.

" Elizabeth, it is Elizabeth isn't it?" Jack whispered to the woman

"It's Miss Swann." Elizabeth hissed

"Miss Swann if you'd be so kind. Come come dearie we haven't got all day." Elizabeth received Jack's effects. Jack took the pistol from the pile and pointed it at her head and made her turn around.

"Now if you'd be very kind." Jack said. Elizabeth got the message and began putting all his things on.

"Dad, do you know what you're doing?" Jewel whispered into her father's ear.

"Just trust me luv." Jack said. "Easy on the goods there darling."

"You're despicable." Elizabeth said

"Sticks and stones luv. I saved your life, you saved mine. We're squared." Jack said. He turned Elizabeth around and began backing away.

"Gentlemen, Milady, you will always remember this is the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack said. He threw his captive at the men who caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Get on!" he quickly said to Jewel. She jumped onto her father's back and held on as he grabbed a rope that was holding a cannon up in the air. He freed the rope and in no time, they were being lifted in the air. Somehow, the next thing they knew, Jewel and Jack were spinning around in the air.

"WHOAAHH!!" They yelled while they were spinning.

"Now will you shoot them?" Governor Swann asked. All the soldiers made ready their guns.

"Open fire!" Commodore yelled. Every soldier tried to shoot the two Sparrows, but they either missed or hit the wood. Then, they swung to the top of another pole that had a line attached to it going down. Jack put his chain around the line and slid down.

"Jump off now!" Jack said. Jewel obeyed and landed on the dock, stumbling a bit, and watched her father jump to the ground and then they ran. The two continued running over the stone bridge, dodging the bullets the soldiers let fly. Then, the two ran into town to evade the hunters. For they knew that Sparrows were now in season.


	2. A Man, A Sword, and A Pirate or two

chapter 2

A large search party went throughout Port Royal searching for the Sparrows. Little did they notice that the two squeezed behind a statue to hide themselves from the guards. When the coast was clear, they slid out. Then, when they saw the party, they dashed into the closest shop, unknowing of what may be inside. To Jewel and Jack though, it was just what they wanted. Jewel grabbed a hammer to break her father's chains, while Jack took off his hat and placed it on an anvil. Then, they saw it, or him, sitting in a chair, holding on to a bottle, asleep. Jewel went up to him and poked him... nothing. Then Jack yelled.

"Don't do that! You scared me." Jewel whispered

"I just made sure he was sound asleep, and apparently he is." Jack whispered back. They both did notice the man didn't move. They were safe, for now. Jack brought his chains over to another anvil and Jewel began pounding on them.

_Clang... clang... clang.. clang, clang CLANG!_ Was the sound that the chains made. Sadly, they remained in tact. Then they saw the great machinery above their heads.

"This looks promising," Jack said, "this looks big and strong enough to break my chains. First we need to find out how this will move. If not, then Jewel, you will operate it." He then heard a donkey whinny and the machine started moving. He looked over and saw Jewel holding a red hot metal pick.

"Or that works, too." Jack said. He put his chains in the machine and they broke instantly, but some chains still hung on the manacles. Then, the door was being opened.

"Jewel, hide and don't come out no matter what." Jack quickly told Jewel. Jewel ran under a ramp and got down on her knees. Jewel was a bit small for her age, but her size comes in handy at times, and the small space under the ramp proved this was one of those times. She heard footsteps clomping down on the ramp above her. The feet then dashed to the donkey to calm it down. Jewel looked through the cracks to see a man looking over at the fat man.

"Right where I left you." the man said, taking off his coat and throwing it somewhere. Then he froze and looked at the anvil.

"Not where I left you." the man said. Then, he saw Jack's hat. Out of the shadows came a blade to smack the man's hand.

_Nobody touches Jack's hat. _Jewel thought, smiling.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." the man said

"You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack asked. Jewel rolled her eyes.

"I make a point to avoid familiarity with pirates."

"Ah. Well then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me..." The man then grabbed another sword and pointed it at Jack's neck. Jack just looked at the man.

"Do you think this wise boy, crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann." Jack ran his sword along the man's sword.

"Only a little." Then, the fight began. Jack was making the man back away toward the ramp, when the man suddenly swung his sword and started backing Jack toward the forge.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form." Jack said, pausing the fight. "But how's your footwork?" Jewel looked at their feet to see them circling.

"If I step here," they met swords, "very good. Then I step again." Their steps were graceful and fierce at the same time. Then they stopped.

"Ta." Jack said, running for the door.

_How could he leave me here? Why? _Jewel thought. The other man threw his sword at the door and jammed it, making Jack trapped. Jewel had a little giggle when the man did that, but everyone heard and looked around for the source of the sound.

"That is a wonderful trick. Except, once again, you are between me and my way out." Jack said, drawing his sword, "And now, you have no weapon." The man pulled a burning red sword out of the fire. It made the donkey start the machine again. Jack and the man continued their fight, and sparks flew everywhere. Then, Jack used one of the chains to pull away the hot sword and throw it aside. The man went behind a pole and pulled out another sword and continued fighting. Jack noticed that all around the pole, as well as other poles, were more swords.

"Who makes all these?" he asked, a bit surprised.

"I do." the man said dodging a slash, "And I practice with them," he dodged a hammer Jack threw, "Three hours a day." he dodged another hammer.

"You need to find yourself a girl mate." Jack said. Jewel giggled at her father's response.

"Or," Jack said, "perhaps the reason you fight three hours a day is that you already found one, and otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?"

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can KILL IT!" the man said, angrily, and now possessing two swords. The two continued fighting until they got onto a ramp. The ramp moved a little and was suddenly teetering and tottering to and fro, with Jewel scampering underneath it. Something happened, and a board sprung up and the left side of the ramp came down. Jewel looked up to see her father hanging onto something attached to the rafters.

There was a moan from the wood and her father came down. Jewel yelped and crawled to the left. She looked up to see the man up in the rafters. He cut a rope with his sword and Jewel went to the right side, just before something fell on the ramp's left. She looked up to see what was happening, and was barely able to see Jack and the man fighting in the rafters. Then, Jack's sword fell from up above. The two men then came down to continue their fight. Jack used sand from a bag to temporarily blind the man. The man grabbed a metal bar and was about to finish the pirate off, when the man was suddenly being aimed at by a pistol, held by Jack.

"You cheated." the man said

"Pirate." Jack said. Then, everyone heard loud banging's on the front door as the man moved in front of the back door.

"Move away." Jack said

"No." the man said

"Please move?"

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape." Jack pulled the hammer back on his pistol, making it ready to shoot.

"This shot was not meant for you!" There was a crash and glass and Jack fell to the ground, leaving the fat man standing and victorious. The front door crashed open and the search party came in, guns pointing at Jack. Commodore Norrington came in past all the men.

"Excellent work Mr. Brown. You assisted in the capture of a dangerous criminal." he said to the fat man.

"Just doin' my civic duty sire." Mr. Brown replied

"I trust you will all remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away." Norrington said. Two men lifted Jack up.

"Don't take my jewel, my precious treasure." Jack groaned. Jewel smiled when she heard him. Norrington heard this and turned to the man and his men.

"Men, there is still a young girl at large. Dark brown hair, large brown eyes, and a tattoo on top of her right hand. She might be carrying this treasure Mr. Sparrow was talking about. If you see her again, bring her to the fort immediately." Norrington said. He and his man inspected the shop but didn't find Jewel under the ramp. They all left.

"Will, after catching a crimnal, I'll give me self the day off." Mr. Brown said. He left through the back door, leaving the man called Will standing alone. He grabbed an apron, a piece of hot metal, and a hammer and went to work. Jewel carefully and quietly snuck out from under the ramp to see the man up close, and she thought he was cute.

"Hi there!" she said, surprising the young man. The young blacksmith turned around to see a young girl standing right behind him.

"How?... Who?... Why?..." Will said, a bit flustered.

"Easy, boy. Breath in, and out." Jewel said, calming him down, "Now, what do you want to know?"

"How did you get in here?" he asked

"That's easy. I came in with Jack, when Mr. Brown was asleep." she responded

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm hiding from the search party. I don't plan to go up to the fort." All the pieces of this strange puzzle were coming together in Will's mind, but one more question would make the puzzle complete.

"Who are you?"

"I am the treasure he was talking about. I'm Jewel Sparrow, daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow." She pulled the glove off to reveal her tattoo, and then slid it back on.

"A pirate, with a family?"

"Hey! Just because you're a pirate doesn't mean you can't have a family!" She then studied his face, and saw a resemblance of a face she thought she'd never see again.

_He's so familiar. Bootstrap. Is this your son?_ She thought

"It's a shame I have to take you to the fort." Will said

"What? You will not be taking me anywhere, even if we have a fight like you did with my dad." Jewel said

"And what makes you think I won't defeat you?" Will asked, grabbing a sword and pointing it at Jewel.

"Because I've seen you fight. I know what you are capable of, and I know your weakness." Jewel said, pushing the sword down.

"And what would that be?"

"You may be fast and light on your feet, but you seem a tad unbalanced, and when the opportune moment approaches, you can be easily knocked down." Jewel said, walking behind him. To prove his point, she kicked the back of his shin and elbowed him in the back, making him fall to the ground. As fast as lighting Jewel grabbed Will's sword and pointed it at him.

"So, if you would be so kind, I would not like to be taken to the fort." Will looked at Jewel, then the sword, then back at Jewel.

"Very well, Jewel. You will stay here until night falls and you find the chance to leave." Will said. He held out his hand and Jewel lifted him off the floor.

"And don't worry. I'll help you in any way I can, if you need it." Jewel said. She then leaned on a box, which suddenly fell over, spilling the tools. Will looked at Jewel, who laughed nervously.

"I can fix that." she said, wearing a large sheepish grin. Little did she suspect something she knew of, something terrible, was coming her way.


	3. A Far Off Dream Like A Scattered Memory

chapter 3

It felt so long since Jack was captured and brought up to the fort to be hung, leaving Jewel, alone. Oddly enough, it was only twenty minutes. Jewel lied down on the ramp Will and Jack fought on and she hid beneath. Too bored to do anything at all, she slowly drifted into sleep, into what was more of a memory than a dream…

Captain Jack Sparrow was manning the helm one night. That was the night they would sail to Isla de Muerta and steal the treasure of Cortes. There was a legend that spoke of a curse that was upon the ancient gold, but he didn't believe a word. Sadly, his crew had other plans for him.

"Jack, take your hands off the helm. I'll be in charge of finding the gold!" first mate Barbossa said, pulling out his sword. Jack did as his first mate ordered, unless he wished his head be separated from his shoulders.

"What's all this then? You know you can't find the treasure without me." Jack said

"Ah, but that's why I asked where the gold was, and being a kind captain you told me where to go. Now you are useless." Barbossa said. The crew was agreeing with the man and started arming themselves with all their weapons.

"Oh. This is a mutiny then, isn't it?" Jack said calmly, "I expected better from you Barbossa. I expected you would've remembered you're dealing with the infamous, Captain Jack Sparrow!" He swung a pulley towards his first mate and the crew. While they were distracted, he ran into his cabin and jammed the door shut with a chair, just long enough for him to hide his greatest treasure. He looked at his desk, and then down at the large bottom drawer that was cracked open an inch or two. He fully opened it and found it, his greatest treasure, five years old, curled up in a little ball, and sleeping like an angel, Jewel.

"Jewel. Jewel, wake up!" Jack said, softly shaking his daughter. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open to reveal her large brown eyes. Loud noises came from the door. The crew was banging on it, determined to capture their ex-captain.

"Hmm? Daddy? What's wrong?" she said in a sweet, timid voice. Jack lifted her up and opened a closet door and gently placed her inside, among his clothes.

"Jewel, there's no time to explain, but this is a mutiny!" he said, scaring her, "I need you to be a big girl and lie low and stay hidden, no matter what." The banging's were getting louder and louder. Jack closed the door and instantly, Jewel buried herself beneath his outfits. She couldn't see anything happening outside her hiding place, but by the noise she heard outside the closet, there was a fight happening. Then, it lowered and lowered until it was completely silent. She poked her head out of the clothes.

"Daddy?" she whispered, "Daddy?" she whispered louder, "Daddy? Are you all right?" The door opened and she gave a shriek as a big dark man grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her out onto the deck. All the while she struggled for him to let her go, but it was no use.

"Captain Barbossa. I found a stowaway hidden among Jack's clothes." The big man said.

"Where be this stowaway? Bring him forward." Barbossa responded, a bit of surprise in his tone. The man threw Jewel face first in front of Barbossa. She shook her head and looked up towards Barbossa, small tears forming in her eyes. When she saw Barbossa standing over her, she gave a loud scream.

"Jewel!" Jack said, trying to push his way with his arms tied behind him to reach his daughter.

"Daddy!" Jewel yelled. She got up and started running towards him, but Barbossa grabbed her around the waist and held her close, as if giving her a hug. She was pounding her fists into his arms to let her go, but to no avail.

"I heard rumors that you had a child Jack, but nothing about you bringing it aboard." Barbossa said, putting a finger under her chin and studying her face. "My, isn't she a pretty lass." Jewel was whimpering and let a few tears fall when the cruel man was examining her.

"Leave her alone Barbossa!" Jack yelled

"Hmmm. I guess I should let you two say one final goodbye to each other, seeing as you two may never meet again." Barbossa said. He dropped Jewel on the deck and signaled for the men to let Jack come through. The two Sparrows's scurried along the deck until they met on their knees hugging each other as best they can. Jewel grabbed onto her father's shirt and just stood there crying.

"Daddy, why's Barbo doing this? I thought he could be trusted." she said, clenching his shirt in her hands.

"Jewel, listen and pay close attention. When you're older escape to Tortuga, your mother lives there. When you turn thirteen, I want you to get a tattoo that looks like the one on my arm. Because if and when we meet again you'll know it's me and I'll know it's you. Finally, I need you to be strong for me. This crew will most likely kill you when you let down your guard. Don't ever let it down." Jack said

"I love you daddy." Jewel said, letting go of Jack's shirt to hug her father as tight as she can, tears streaming out of her closed eyes. A small tear formed in Jack's eye when she did this. This moment ended when Barbossa tore Jewel from Jack and another tore Jack from Jewel and forced him upon a plank. Barbossa took a pistol and threw it in the shining blue water with his free hand and held Jewel on his side.

"Good bye Jewel." Jack said, taking one last look at his daughter before he dove into the waters to retrieve the pistol with one shot. The crew cheered and Barbossa laughed wickedly before he threw Jewel to the ground again.

"You might be just a small little girl, but that doesn't mean I won't make you wish you were never Jack Sparrow's child. Right men?" Barbossa moved back as the crew started swarming around her.

"No! Noo! Stop please!" Jewel said…

Fifteen year old Jewel was turning and tossing and rocking and rolling as she dreamed, until she woke up in time to fall off the ramp.

"AAA!" she said, then she crashed, "Ow." she got back up on her feet, very much awake, "I'm all right." she told Will as he looked at her awkwardly.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked her

"Uh, you might call it that." she said looking at her gloved hand.

"Well, bad dream or not, I could use your help." Will said

"Really?" Jewel asked excited, "With what? Sword fighting? Sword making? Answering the question of how a girl like me got stuck with a handsome man like you?" Will looked at her awkwardly again.

"Um, no. It's getting dark and I can't work without light, so will you light some candles for me? I'd really appreciate it." he said

"All right Will." she said, a very small bit upset. She lit a match and slowly carried it from candle to candle, lighting them up as Will continued hammering on a sword he was working on. When she lit the last one, she felt something was wrong and so did Will. Will opened a window to reveal a street filled with fog and an eerie wind that made the match in Jewel's hand flicker and slowly go out. Something was coming, and the only one who knew what it was standing in a blacksmith shop, holding a match stick.


	4. Pirate Invasion!

chapter 4

Jewel felt great danger coming to Port Royal, and she knew what it was and for whom it was coming for. She looked at her father's hat, a plan quickly to forming in her mind as an explosion was heard in the far off distance.

"What was that?" Will asked, looking up from his work.

"Will, I have to go." she said grabbing the hat.

"Why?" he asked

"There are a bunch of people who have come for something." she replied grabbing a sword and tying it around her waist.

"Who? What? Why?" he asked, stepping in her way as she was about to leave, "I won't let you leave until you tell me what's wrong."

"Pirates are coming to Port Royal!!!" she yelled, "And I'm the only one who knows what their after, where it is, and how to give it to them!" Will stepped aside as Jewel went out the door, neither of them saying a word. When Jewel got out, she began running towards the governor's mansion, allthewhile tying her bandana around her mouth and nose and putting her father's hat on her head.

_Okay, what's the plan? Use that Elizabeth girl to get aboard the Pearl and take it! Simple! Right_. She thought, still running. Barrels exploded in front of her and she fell to the ground.

"They must've recognized me. But they still missed." she said jockingly while getting up. She finally arrived at the large and beautiful mansion and closed the gates behind her. She opened the front doors without knocking, ran past the butler, and went to where she thought Elizabeth's room was. She was right.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked, not recognizing her.

"I would happen to be one of the people who saved you, and now I have to save you again." Jewel said

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked

"I repeat, I came here to save you again." Jewel said growing impatient.

"Why?" Elizabeth said, still curious.

"Unless you haven't noticed, Miss Swann, the entire town of Port Royal is under siege!" Jewel said dragging her over to the balcony. They looked down at the town. Smoke was rising from almost everywhere. Screams could be heard from down there, too. And a ship in the harbor was and blasting everything and anything. Then, they saw a small group of people coming for the mansion. Elizabeth ran out of the room. With a groan of annoyance, Jewel began to chase after her. They reached the top of the staircase when they heard knocks on the door and saw the butler about to answer it.

"Don't…" was all Elizabeth was able to say when the door opened and a shot made the butler fall to the ground, dead. Two pirates saw her and Jewel began dragging her back to her room.

"Why don't you fight them? You have a sword!" Elizabeth yelled

"Yes I have a sword, but you should never use a sword in a fight that invovles pistols!" Jewel yelled back. When they reached her room, Elizabeth closed the door and locked it she was surprised when she ran into one of the servants.

"Miss Swann! They've come to kidnap you!" she said

"What?" Elizabeth asked

"You're the governor's daughter." the servant said

"That's not..." Jewel started, but she was cut off when the door began banging.

"They haven't seen you. Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort." Elizabeth said as she and Jewel ran to another part of the room. The door burst open to reveal Pintel and Ragetti, a fat pirate and a tall one with a wooden eye. They went into the room Elizabeth and Jewel went into. Pintel was then smacked in the face with a bed warmer and fell to the ground.

When Elizabeth was about to whack Ragetti, when he suddenly grabbed the warmer. She then flipped a switch, which sent all the hot coals come spewing out onto Ragetti's head. At that moment Jewel grabbed Elizabeth and began running down the stairs. Ragetti vaulted off the staircase to land in front of the two girls while Pintel stood behind them, they were surrounded. A cannon ball made the chandelier above them swing to and fro and then fall. Jewel dragged Elizabeth under the falling light fixture before it reached the floor and into another room. Elizabeth closed the doors with a candle holder.

"All right. We'll most likely be captured, so do you know anything about par..., what are you doing?" Jewel said. Elizabeth took down a coat of arms with two swords attached to it, trying to get one of the swords out.

"I need a weapon!" Elizabeth said

"No, you need to know about a thing called," Jewel said. The door crashed open and Ragetti and Pintel came in to find, nothing. It was empty.

"We know you're 'ere, poppets!" Pintel said, "Come out, and we promise we won't 'urt you." He and Ragetti exchanged nods and winks as the two women were hiding in a closet.

"We will find you poppets. You've got somethin' of ours and it calls to us." Pintel said, noticing a corner of a rug flipped up near the closet, "The gold calls to us." Elizabeth looked at the gold medallion she had around her neck, then looked out through a crack to see Pintel looking in.

"'Ello, poppets." he said opening the doors.

"Parley!" Jewel quickly said

"What?" Pintel asked holding a pistol aimed at her.

"Parley. We invoke the right of parley. Right?" she said, turning to Elizabeth, winking.

"Yes, we do. According to the code of the Brethren set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew you have to take us to your captain." Elizabeth said. Jewel looked up at her, she was a couple inches shorter than her, and was surprised at her pirate knowledge.

"I know the code." Pintel said lowering his pistol slightly.

"If adversaries demand Parley, you must do them no harm until the Parley is complete." Elizabeth said.

"Blazes with the code..." Ragetti said raising his sword.

"They want to be taken to the captain! And they'll go without a fuss. We must honor the code." Pintel said. Then they gabbed Elizabeth and Jewel and dragged them out of the mansion. They went through the town, onto the beach, and into a boat. The two pirates began rowing towards a large black ship with tattered sails, the Black Pearl. So many memories came back to Jewel. She just looked down at her feet and shuddered. She was then grabbed, along with Elizabeth, and was brought up to the busy deck.

"There were no orders about taking captives." said a large black man

"They've invoked the right of Parley with Captain Barbossa." Pintel said

"We are here to negoti…" Elizabeth said, but was quickly slapped before she could finish her sentence.

"You'll speak when spoken to." he said still holding his hand in the air. A hand grabbed his arm.

"And ye'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of Parley." Captain Barbossa said, letting the man's arm go.

"Aye sir." the man said before leaving.

"My apologies miss." Barbossa said in a sickeningly sweet way.

"Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth said, "I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." Jewel simply hid behind her, without being noticed.

"There's a lot of long words in that sentence, Miss, we're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you wish?" Barbossa said with a small chuckle.

"I want you to leave and never come back." she said

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." he said, "Means no."

"Very well," she said, taking her necklace off, walking to the rail of the ship, and dangling the medallion over the waters with Jewel still behind her, "I'll drop it."

"Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?" he asked

"It's what you've been searching for. I recognize this ship, I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did ya now?"

"Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no sense in me keeping it." She let the medallion go a bit to see the crew react greatly to it as it hung by the clasp. Barbossa walked up to Elizabeth.

"Ye have a name, Missy?"

"Elizabeth... Turner. I'm a maid in the governor's mansion." Barbossa turned to the crew.

"Miss TURNER." he said. Whispers went throughout them all about Bootstrap.

"And how'd a maid come to own a trinket such as that, family heirloom perhaps?"

"... I didn't steal it if that's what you thought."

"Very well. If ye hand it over, we'll put your town to our rudder, and ne'er return." Barbossa held out his hand and Elizabeth let the necklace drop into it. He gave the gold to a monkey who climbed a rope and went somewhere.

_This is not good_. Jewel thought

"Our bargain?" Elizabeth asked. Barbossa walked off and nodded to the man.

"Still the guns and stow 'em, Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port!" he yelled to the men on deck. Elizabeth ran to the captain with Jewel following her and got just a bit ahead of her.

"Wait! You have to take us to shore! According to the code of the order of the breth..." she said. Barbossa quickly turned around.

"First," he said, "your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner!" He then noticed Jewel as she started walking away, trying to blend in with the crew. He grabbed her right arm and wasn't planning on letting go.

"And who be this little stowaway?" he asked. She turned around and looked at him with her brown eyes and he was a bit shocked at this.

"I know those eyes. They can pierce through a man's soul and leave the body for Davy Jones. Jewel Sparrow, is that you?" he said, bringing her hand close to take the glove off to see the tattoo. Then he lowered her bandana to reveal a small smirk.

"Hello Barbo. Surprised to see me?" she asked

"Incredibly. The last time I saw ye, you were smaller."

"And the last time I saw ye, you were ugly, mean, and, what was it I called you again? Oh yes, a big mean jealous first mate. Nothing has changed about you eh, Barbo." He threw her arm by her side.

"Four years since we last met, and ye still don't know yer place."

"Two things wrong with that staement. I haven't seen you in TWO years if you remember correctly, and of course I know where my place is." she said with a stern yet playful look in her face, "It's right here, on my home!"

"Oh, but you've forgotten who it belongs to now. Maybe this will remind you." He grabbed her arm and threw her overboard into the water, her father's hat still floating above her. When she came back up, the Pearl was away. She pounded her fists into the water, angry about her failed plan. She grabbed the hat, turned towards the town, and started swimming. When she reached the beach, she was greeted by a group of soldiers, followed by the Commodore.

"Well, well, well. I wondered where you went. Take her to the fort." he said

"Please," she said, "Put me in my father's cell."


	5. A Long Night at The Fort

chapter 5

Jewel was brought to the fort then into a room that was close to the cells by the two guards she saw earlier and Commodore Norrington.

"Check all over her to see if she has any weapons hidden amongst her person. Everywhere." Norrington said. The guards looked at the silent girl, and then looked at each other.

"You do it." the taller one said, a bit afraid of her.

"No, you." the shorter said, as afraid as the first.

"You."

"You."

"You!"

"You!"

"Will one of you check to see if she has weapons? Please?" Norrington said, growing impatient. Jewel just stood where she was, trying to hold back her laughter, but failing. The shorter one started to check her, until he touched her butt. Her smile disappeared and she turned and gave him a good, hard, firm, and very painful punch that made him hit the wall and fall down unconscious. The other guard went over to grab Jewel's arms as Commodore Norrington came in spitting distance in front of her face.

"It seems to me that you have no weapons, Miss Sparrow." he said

"It seems that you're smarter than you look, Commodore." Jewel replied, with a mocking smile. Commodore Norrington walked away, while the guard that was still standing took Jewel down the nearby stairs and into the cell room, keys jingling at his side. Jack looked out the window, until his little girl came in the room. He became curious about the guards keys.

"Oi, where'd you get those?" he asked

"Spare keys, Sparrow." he simply said as he unlocked the door and pushed Jewel into the cell. She sat on the stone ground with hay scattered around and wondered how they were going to escape.

"That wasn't nice." Jack said, "He didn't even call me captain." Jewel just looked at her dad, who then etched over to his daughter's side.

"'Ello Jewel. What happened?"

"What happened? Nothing happened. Nothing, uh, at all. Heh he, wh, why would you think something was wrong when absolutely nothing happened?" she said, getting up to her feet and walking over to the barred window and giving an uneasy grin.

"Because you are a sneaky little girl and you've even told me 'bout all the troubles you escaped from." Jack said, still sitting and looking at Jewel." Jewel, don't try to trick a master trickster, like myself." Jack gave a sly smile, his famous grin. There was a small moment of silence as Jewel looked at her dad.

"All right." she said, sitting down. "I used the girl you saved who had the medallion to get aboard the Pearl."

"It worked?" Jack said, a bit of excitement in his voice.

"It worked! Until Barbossa saw me and threw me overboard." she said

"That explains why you're wet." he said, looking at his wet hand and wiping it off on the ground.

"I was so close!" she said, standing up, "So very very close! The Pearl! My home." She sat down at the cell door and held onto it with her right hand and frowned. Jack crept over to her side to comfort his sad daughter. She looked up at him and smiled, he always made her smile when she was sad. She looked at the lock on the door, thinking of anything to escape. Then she showed a look Jack had when he thought of an idea.

"So, how are we going to escape Jewel?" he asked her. She turned to her dad and from within her right boot, she drew a small knife. The guards didn't reach that low on her.

"Have you ever picked a lock before Jewel?" Jack asked

"No, but how hard can it be?" Jewel responded, smiling. She stood up to reach the lock. She stuck her knife in and just began wiggling it all around.

"Jewel, do ye need any help?" Jack said

"I got it dad." Jewel said through clenched teeth.

"You sure?" Jack said, moving closer to hold the cell door.

"I got it!!!" She yelled looking away from the lock. Then her knife slipped. It gave Jack a nice little scratch half an inch long on his left arm. It was bleeding ever so slightly, but Jewel was panicking any way.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry dad! It slipped, I'm sorry! I can't believe I just did that! I'm sooo sorry dad!!! I… I... I'm going to just sit in that corner and think of a plan while you figure out how to pick the lock." Jewel said. She slipped into the corner that was beneath the window. She looked at the bone and used her knife to cut it in half. She gave the longer half to Jack. He got the idea and jammed the smaller end into the lock as Jewel put her knife back in her boot.

Many, many, many, many, MANY hours passed and Jack continued fiddling with the 'Skeletal Key' while Jewel just watched. She didn't want to sleep that night, fearing another memory would return. The light of day shone through the window in their cell. A door was heard opening Jack and Jewel instantly lied on the ground, acting as though they slept the whole time. In came the blacksmith Will.

"You, Sparrow." he said

"Aye?" Jack said, looking up at the blacksmith.

"Not you... her." Will said, pointing at Jewel, who was as surprised as Jack. She came closer to the bars of the cell door and sat up looking at him.

"You are familiar with that ship... the Black Pearl?" Will asked looking down at her.

"Mmmm, I've heard of it." she said, pretending to think.

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked

"Where does it make berth?!" Jewel repeated surprised at him. "Have you not heard the stories?" she looked over at Jack who was looking over at her. "Tell him the stories dad."

"Captain Barbossa, and his crew of miscreants, sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta." Jack said

"It's an island that cannot be found..." Jewel said

"Except, for those who already know where it is." her dad quickly added.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place, where is it?" Will said

"Why ask us?" Jack said, looking at his fingernails.

"Because you're both pirates." Will responded

"And you want to turn pirate your self is that it?" Jewel asked, messing with the young man. Will came up close to the bars and looked down at the pirates.

"Never." he sternly replied. The two continued to look at their fingernails and pretended to lose interest.

"They took Miss Swann." Will said

"Oh, so it is that you found a girl." Jack said sitting up, "I see. Well if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win the fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate. We see no profit in it for us." Jack said

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The keys h've run off."

"What?" Jewel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell ye later." Jack whispered

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin barrel hinges." Will grabbed a bench outside the cell door and put one end against the door. "With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"That will be short for William I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt a name for your father, eh?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Will you excuse us for a moment?" Jack pulled Jewel into a corner and the two spoke in whispers for their whole conversation.

"What do you make of him luv?" Jack asked

"I don't know, but I like him. He didn't bring me here when I came out of hiding back at the smithy." Jewel said

"It seems to me we found our, what did he call it, _leverage_ to get back the Pearl. We just have to wait for the opportune moment."

"Okay, I guess." Jewel said. With that, they turned to look at Will who heard nothing. Jack stood up and walked to the door.

"Well Mr. Turner, tell you what. We've changed our minds." Jack said, "If you spring us from our cell, we swear under pain of death, we shall take you to the Black Pearl, and your bonnie lass. Do we have an accord?" He stuck his hand between the bars and shook Will's hand.

"Agreed." Will said, giving a good firm shake.

"Agreed. Now get us out." Jack said. Will pushed down on the bench, and like he said, it lifted free.

"Hurry, someone might've heard that!" Will said

"Not without my effects." Jack said, getting his and Jewel's stuff.

"Why bother with that?" Will asked Jack. "You could've escaped if you killed me, but you weren't willing to use it."

"Are you advising me that was a mistake?" Jack asked, pointing his pistol at Will. "When you've only got one shot, it's best to wait for the opportune moment. That wasn't it, and neither is this." The three began to go down a second hallway. When Jewel was following them, she didn't know there was a step down, so she tripped and fell into Will's arms. That was a wonderful moment for her. He helped her over the step and onto the next one.

When Jack saw this, he gave Jewel a smirk that said _'Cute, you like him.'_ and then Jewel gave him the '_Lets go, NOW!'_ glare and he got the idea. Will lead them down the stairs, through a corridor, and then a locked door that brought them out of the fort with no one even noticing. They snuck under the stone bridge, and their adventure began.


	6. Intercepting The Interceptor

chapter 6

The trio stood beneath the bridge, watching over the Interceptor as a predator watches its prey.

"We're going to steal a ship." Will said, looking at the Interceptor. He noticed that the Sparrows were looking at the Dauntless.

"That ship?" Will asked, a bit confused.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship, nautical term." Jack said, "Now Will, just tell me, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to save her?"

"I'd die for her."

"Oh good. No worries then?" Jewel looked up at Will and smiled.

"How sweet." she whispered low enough so that no one can here her. Jack suddenly went out from under the bridge and into some thick bushes. He then stuck out his hand and signaled for them follow him. Jewel did the same thing her father did. Will walked up to the bushes and looked in. He heard some footsteps coming towards him and Jewel pulled Will in before he could be caught. Jack led them along the bushes until they were in front of an overturned rowboat.

"Follow my lead." Jack whispered. He looked out left and right, and then snuck under the boat. Jewel followed and Will, a bit confused, was last. They heard the footsteps of a group of guards then waited for them to pass. When they did, the three lifted the boat and carried it into the water.

_Very inconspicuous._ Jewel thought as they continued walking with the boat over them. Soon they were walking on the seafloor! Sadly the water went up to Jewel's chin and she was struggling to breathe in the air bubble that was in the rowboat.

"This is either madness or brilliant." Will spoke up from behind her.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack said.

"Dad, I'm having some trouble breathing. When will we get out of here?" Jewel asked

"Patience Jewel, you have to wait for the opportune moment." Jack said. Jewel couldn't argue with that. Will looked down and noticed he put his foot in a lobster trap.

"Jack, I think I'm stuck." he said as he continued walking. They walked a few more feet, until Jack stood still.

"What's wrong Jack?" Will asked.

"Jewel, can you swim out and check to see where we are exactly?" Jack asked his daughter

"Aye dad." she said. She took a breath and ducked under the water. She swam past her father's legs and looked up to see they were a few inches away from the stern of the Dauntless. The salt water didn't sting her eyes; they've become immune to the pain after so many years. She swam back to her position in the boat.

"We're close to the Dauntless." she said

"How close?" her father asked

"If we take a few steps forward, we'll be under it." she replied

"Good. Now, on the count of three, we all let go of the boat, Savvy?" Jack said

"Savvy dad." Jewel said

"Umm... all right." Will said, unsure of if he should answer savvy too.

"One... Two... Three!" Jack said. They all took quick breaths and let the boat float up and then fall down to the floor. They swam to the surface and looked at the beautiful ship. It truly did have the power in the water. Will was hit with an idea. He used the lobster trap and tossed it up at a railing on a balcony of the ship. It spun around but then stopped and held tight.

"Good toss." Jewel said

"Thank you." Will said as Jack pushed him aside and began climbing up

"Now that wasn't very nice at all!" Jewel said, with a little giggle at the end. Will followed Jack climbing the rope, and Jewel was last. They reached the quarterdeck and climbed down the stairs to meet a somewhat surprised crew.

"Everyone, stay calm. We are taking over this ship." Jack yelled out

"AYE! AVAST!" Will said holding out his sword. The people just laughed at him, while Jewel smacked her forehead.

"Congratulations Will, you just embarrassed yourself." Jewel said, lowering his sword.

"This ship cannot be sailed by two men, and a little girl. You'll never make it out of the bay." the lieutenant said. Jewel was ready to punch him in the gut when her father stepped in.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" he said, pulling out his pistol and aiming it at the man's head. Jewel and Will took out their swords to show they agreed with the pirate, and the men aboard understood. He motioned for the men to board a rowboat and lower it down into the water. They did and the three had the ship to themselves.

"Jewel, do you know how to disable a rudder chain?" Jack asked Jewel, handing her a hatchet.

"Do I? Who doesn't?" she asked, taking the hatchet. She went below as Jack was beginning to tell Will about the sails. The lieutenant that was on the rowboat began waving his hands and yelling at the Interceptor to get the Commodore's attention.

"Sir! They've taken the ship! Sir they've taken the Dauntless! The Sparrows and Turner are taking the Dauntless!" he yelled. Jewel finally came back up to Jack, who positioned himself on the quarterdeck.

"Done! Easy as that." she said, a smile upon her lips.

"Hmm, good timing. The man on the boat began yelling for the Commodore to rid this ship of pirates." he said, a smile on his face. Jewel smiled as she looked at the boat with the screaming sailors.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence." Jewel said. She turned to look for Will with her eyes scanning the deck. Jack straightened himself out and rested his pistol on his shoulder as Will walked up to them from the deck.

"Here they come." he said. Both Jack and Jewel looked back and saw the Interceptor sailing nearer, they both shown a big devilish smile. Soon, as if almost instantly, they climbed up into the rigging and held onto the rigging as men boarded the Dauntless.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." the Commodore's voice yelled. When they were sure no one was aboard, they swung aboard, one by one. Jack took another hatchet and cut the ropes that attached their ship to the Dauntless. Soon the ship was moving forward. It didn't take long for the men to notice the Interceptor sailing away. One man tried to swing on a rope, but landed in the water. The Commodore watched all this happen, with an expression that showed he was not amused.

"Thank you Commodore for helping us make way! We'd have had a hard time with it by ourselves." Jack said, taking the helm. Men began shooting them, so they all ducked below the railing, except Jewel. She was able to climb up to the crows nest without being shot. When she reached the top she watched the men on the rowboat abandoned ship when the dauntless crashed into them.

"Yeeaah! Woo!" Jewel said, grabbing a rope and swinging down to Wills level. She slightly stumbled when she landed, but she got back on her feet and began touring their ship. Every cabin and every hold was wonderful and clean. To be sailing on a ship was wonderful for Jewel. She went up to the bowsprit of the ship to get a good view of the ocean. Holding onto some ropes and keeping her balance, she stood on the point to see the blue horizon. She closed her eyes and smelled the salty water as it sprayed up at her as it hit the ship. To sail, to finally sail again, it was just wonderful for her. She carefully climbed back down to here Will talking to Jack.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died I came out here, looking for my father." he said

"Is that so?" Jack said, uninterested.

"My father? Bill Turner? At the jail, it was only after you learnt my name that you agreed to help me. Since that's what you wanted I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton Jack. You knew my father." Will said. Jack was defeated.

"I knew 'im," he started, "Probably one of the men who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him 'Bootstrap' or 'Bootstrap Bill'."

"'Bootstrap'?"

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

"He was not a pirate. He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag."

"My father was NOT a PIRATE!" Will drew out his sword and Jewel came running up to the helm.

"Put it away son, it's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"Well that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it?" Jack swung the helm hard, and the boom struck Will in the chest and made him drop his sword to hold on while he hung over the foaming sea.

"Will!" Jewel yelled

"Stand back Jewel, I have to make a point." He said grabbing Will's sword and turning back to his captive audience, "Now as long as you're just hanging there pay attention. The only rules that matter are these: What a man can do, and what a man can't do. Take you for instance. You can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't, but pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Take me for example, I can let you drown. But I can't sail into Tortuga with only Jewel by me side, Savvy? Now," he spun the helm back and make Will come back and land on the deck, "Can you sail under command of a pirate, or can you not?" Jack asked holding out wills sword.

"Tortuga?" Will asked taking his sword.

"Tortuga." Jack said smiling.

"We're going to Tortuga? Can I please visit Mom?" Jewel asked

"Yes yes, of course." Jack said turning his focus back on his steering. Will stood on deck for the remainder of the voyage looking out at the sea, while Jewel was up in the rigging. Twilight was starting to set in.

"Will, there's something you need to know about these pirates that took Elizabeth." Jewel said from up above. Will looked up, searching for her with his eyes.

"What?" Will asked, as Jewel silently landed on the deck behind him.

"You are not facing your ordinary cruel demented vicious pirates. You'll be facing cruel demented vicious pirates that cannot be killed." Jewel said, startling him when she spoke.

"How do you know this?" Will asked

"I have my ways of knowing that kind of knowledge which not so many people know. I'll tell you how I know when the opportune moment comes!" Jewel said with a wink and a sly smirk. Then, they were able to see lights in front of them.

"Aaah," Jewel said, breathing in the air that came in their direction from the town, "Will, welcome, to Tortuga."


	7. Spending A Night in Tortuga

chapter 7

The island of Tortuga was shining as usual. Jewel was proud to return to this place.

"Jewel, come 'ere." Jack said from the helm. Jewel ran up to her dad.

"I want you to dock the ship." Jack said, giving her the helm.

"Really? Are you sure, I've never steered a ship before." Jewel said, hesitatingly.

"You'll do fine, just like I did when I first steered a ship." he responded.

"You must've been great." Jewel said

"Not exactly. I spun the ship into three other ships and then sailed out to the open ocean before the ship I steered ran aground. They say New Holland still has driftwood coming from the ship." Jack said as he laughed at the memory. Jewel took the helm and easily the ship moved forward towards the docks. She was doing well for a first timer. Will looked up from the deck and was a small bit worried about her parking it.

"You're doing good Jewel. Now, ease her to the left next to the dock gently, gently!" Jack said as Jewel made a quick big turn to the left that made it crash into the dock. They all fell to the ground, except Jewel. Jack jumped off to tie up the ship and see the damage.

"Jewel, you chipped the paint right off the side, and we lost a cannon door." Jack yelled from the dock. Jewel started sinking at the helm when she heard that. Will climbed the stairs to see her sitting in front of the wheel.

"It's alright, you could've done worse. You could've done what Jack did." he said putting his hand on her back. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks for making me feel better Will." she said. He helped her get up when Jack yelled up at them again.

"Oi! Get down 'ere you two!" he yelled. They climbed down and landed on the dock.

"Jewel, go and see your mother. Will come with me." Jack said

"Oh, and if you see Gibbs tell him I said 'Hi'. And I think I still owe him some rum. Stupid bet. Bye." Jewel said before she left in an opposite direction Will and Jack left. Will looked back at her, wondering where she was going. As they walked into the town, he ignored what Jack was saying as he was thinking and looking at all the things happening around him.

"What do ye think?" Jack asked grabbing a walking stick out of some ones hand.

"It'll linger." Will said

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack said. A girl with bright red hair walked up to the two.

"Scarlet!" Jack said walking up to her. Sadly, when he reached her, she gave him a nice hard slap.

"Not sure I deserved that." Jack told Will as a blonde approached, "Giselle."

"Who was she?" she asked.

"What?" Jack said. He was then quickly slapped, again.

"I may have deserved that." he said, "Now come, we must leave this place as quick as possible."

"With a crew." Will reminded Jack as they made their way through Tortuga.

"Ah, yes. Fortunately, you know the man, who knows the man who knows the finest sailors throughout all Tortuga." Jack said as he led Will to the back of a tavern called the Faithful Bride. They both grabbed a bucket of water as they approached a man lying in the mud with two pigs, his name was Gibbs. Jack threw the bucket of water over his face and he awoke with a knife in his hand.

"Curse ya for breathin' ya slack-jawed idiot!" he yelled. He regained his composure when he realized who it was.

"Mother's love, Jack." he said, "You know better not to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it." Jack said kneeling down, "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Gibbs thought for a moment, and then smiled at the pirate captain.

"Aye. That'll about do it." Gibbs said getting up. Will splashed him with his bucket, drenching him with water again.

"Blast, I'm already awake!" he yelled

"That was for the smell." Will said. Gibbs grabbed a clean towel and dried himself off as he entered the Faithful Bride. Gibbs sat at a table in a corner, Will stood by a post, and Jack got two mugs of rum. When he made it through the turmoil, he looked at Will

"Keep a sharp eye out." Jack told him. He carried the mugs to Gibbs.

"Your drink brought to you, courtesy of Jewel Sparrow." Jack said, giving Gibbs his mug.

"Ah, tell her I said 'thanks'. She still owed me after that bet. So, what be the nature of this venture of yorn?" Gibbs asked taking a swig.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl." Jack said. Gibbs nearly choked on his drink. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, than it's a very good thing that I'm not a fool than, eh?"

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Will just barely heard the last word, 'leverage'. Jack Nodded his head towards Will without him noticing they were talking about him. Gibbs looked at Will before turning to Jack.

"The kid?"

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ child, savvy?"

"Is he now? Leverage says you, I think I feel a change in the wind says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope." Jack said lifting his mug, "Take what you can." Gibbs lifted his mug.

"Give nothing back." They clanked mugs, took a long swig, and put them back down. Jack went up to Will as Gibbs went somewhere else.

"Will, go find Jewel." he said. Will gladly left the horrid place. He walked and walked until he reached a place that was different from the town, it was quiet. Except for a voice he heard, a young girl's voice, Jewels voice.

"Hello mom. How are you doing? I'm doing great. You'll never believe who dad and I found in Port Royal, Bootstraps son! His name is Will, and he is strong, brave, kind," Will finally said something.

"Jewel?" he said. As quick as lightning, Jewel took her knife and threw it at Will, but it missed by a lot and hit and oak tree behind him.

"Will? What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"Your father sent me to look for you." Will responded, looking around for a body,

"Where is your mother?"

"Oh, Will, this is my mom." she said stepping aside. Will looked down to a sad sight. A tombstone with the name Rose Sparrow etched on it. Under it was...

_Sweet wife.  
Wonderful pirate.  
Loving mother. _

"Oh. Jewel." he said to the young girl.

"It's alright. She died two years ago because of a terrible and fatal disease. She raised me by herself, too. When she died, I stayed here waiting for my father." she said looking down at her deceased mother, "Huh, who'd have thought we'd have something in common Will?"

"What was she like?" Will asked.

"Well, have you ever heard of the 'Black Rose of the Caribbean'?" she asked

"I have. She's one of the greatest female pirates to sail on the Spanish Main. She was also called uncatchable if I remember what I heard correctly." Will said

"Well, you're looking at her. Rose Sparrow, my mother, was that very same pirate. This makes me one hundred percent pirate! But, she didn't want me to be a pirate, unlike my dad. He would've been glad for me to join his crew! I wanted to join, too!"

"Why did you want to be a pirate?"

"Three reasons. Skirt, shoes, and corsets. My mom kept trying to turn me into a little lady, but I couldn't stand the breeze that skirts gave, I couldn't feel my toes in those pinchy shoes, and don't get me started about corsets. When she gave up on turning me into a lady, she taught me how to sword fight. She always let me win, even if she said she didn't. She lied like a pirate would." Will could almost hear Jewel's voice cracking when she said this.

"You miss her, don't you?" There was a dead silence before Jewel fell to her knees in front of the grave, small tears in her eyes.

"Of course I do. She was fighting so hard to stay alive, but couldn't win. She raised me for the first three years of my life and the last two years of hers. I miss her with all my heart!" Jewel sobbed. Will knelt down and gently stroked the teens head. When she saw him looking at her with compassion and understanding in his eyes, she smiled and gave him a hug. She felt better when Will helped her up to her feet. She looked over the hill and saw the sun coming up.

"Will, this way to the docks." Jewel said, grabbing his hand and leading him down a path that went to the docks.

"But what about your father and Gibbs?" Will asked

"Gibbs is the best when he has to round up crew members and supplies. He'll probably have a crew lined up and at the ready when we reach him." Jewel led Will through what seemed like an old path, like she had been this way before. It led to the town, but only a few feet away from the docks. When they reached the dock, they went to Jack who was looking down the line of people with Gibbs talking to him.

"Feast your eyes, captain," he said, "All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt, and crazy to boot."

"So this is your able bodied crew?" Will asked Jack

"I guess." Jewel said. They kept walking down the line, until they reached a man with a blue and yellow parrot on his shoulder.

"You sailor!" Jack said

"Cotton sir." Gibbs interrupted.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack said in one breath, "Mr. Cotton. Answer man."

"He's a mute sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No ones yet figured how." Gibbs said. Cotton opened his mouth to reveal a stub where his tongue once was.

"Eeeww!" Jewel said

"Mr. Cotton's parrot, same question." Jack said

"Wind in your sail, wind in you sail." the bird squawked. The three looked at the bird awkwardly.

"Mostly we just figured that means yes." Gibbs said

"Of course it does." Jack said turning to Will, "Satisfied?"

"Well you've proved they're mad." Will said

"And what's the benefit for us?" said a voice in the back of the line, a hat covered their face. Jack lifted it up to reveal a young woman.

"Anamaria." Jack and Jewel said simultaneously. Anamaria slapped both Jack and Jewel in a hard swish of her hand.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that either?" Will asked

"No that one we both deserved." Jewel said

"You both stole my boat." she said

"Actually," Jack said before earning another slap, but Jewel ducked in time, "Borrowed! Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you DIDN'T!"

"You'll get another one."

"I will."

"A better one." Will stepped in.

"A better one." Jack repeated

"That one."

"What one?" Will pointed to the Interceptor, "That one?!? Aye that one. What say you?" Anamaria yelled Aye and so did the rest of the crew as they loaded supplies on the ship.

"No no no no no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard captain." Gibbs said

"It'll be far worse not to." Jack said

"Besides, you'd have one whether she came aboard anyway!" Jewel said

"Aye, but you're more pirate than lady." Gibbs said before walking off.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Jewel replied happily. She followed him and helped to load the supplies onto the ship along with the rest of them. When the anchor was raised she looked back at Tortuga and realized one thing: At that point, there was no turning back from whatever may happen.


	8. Really Big Storm

chapter 8

Two hours out on the clear Caribbean Sea, searching for the island that can't be found, there was a terrible storm. Before the storm, Jack was manning the helm while Jewel stood balancing herself on the bowsprit. She saw the dark clouds ahead.

"Storm of the bow!" she called out. Soon everybody began working to ready the ship for the storm. Jewel climbed down the bowsprit and went to see Jack.

"So, dad, we're going into that storm? That big, black, storm?" she asked.

"Aye Jewel. We're going into that big, black storm." Jack said

"You sure the Interceptor can handle it?"

"Of course. You're not afraid, are you?" Jack asked

"No." Jewel responded

"Good. Now listen Jewel, you're pretty small and I think this storm will be too much for you to handle. I want you to go down below and wait till the storm ends." Jack said

"But dad! I can handle myself in a storm, on land and sea!" Jewel whined

"You are to go below until the storm is over, and that's an order. Savvy?" She looked at him for a moment, and then went below. When the storm hit, much of the crew struggled with keeping the sails intact while sailing through the monster of a storm. When Will was pulling some rope to fasten the main sail, he felt someone else pulling. He looked behind to see Jewel, smiling while pulling.

"Jewel!" Jack yelled, "Get back down below! Now!"

"No dad! They need my help! I won't go down below until this storm is through!" Jewel yelled back. She kept her balance when the waves kept crashing into her and she always had a good grip of some rope when she fell. She was doing better than Jack thought she could do. She was working with Will and Gibbs when Will came up with a question.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find, with a compass that doesn't work?" he asked.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north. But we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs responded with a little smirk. Then, the biggest wave they had ever seen rose above them.

"Oh bugger." Jewel said. "Brace yourselves men!" Everybody looked at the towering wave before grabbing onto a part of the ship. With that, the wave crashed, and for a moment, the whole ship was in the water. When the wave passed, everyone got back up and got back to work. Will looked on the deck, and noticed something was missing.

"Will!" Came a yell from the side of the ship over by the shrouds. He went there to find Jewel, her foot tangled in the ropes, looking down to the rough waters below.

"Will! Help me!" she yelled, trying to grab the ropes without falling into the water. Will thought quickly and saw an unused rope in the corner under the stairs. He tied it around the main mast and another, smaller wave crashed. He heard Jewel shriek and saw her foot leave the shrouds.

"JEWEL!" he yelled as he rushed to the railing.

"I'm down here Will! HEEELP!" Jewel yelled. Will looked down and he saw Jewel holding onto a lower part of the shrouds, but it looked like she didn't have much time till she fell into the crashing waves.

"Grab the rope!" Will yelled, throwing her the end of the rope. Jewel reached for it, trying to grab it while the wind was whipping it around. A wave came from that side sent him to the other. He rushed back to that side and saw the rope going into the water. Under the waves, Jewel was doing her best tying the rope around her waist. She swam up gasping for breath, to have the water pushing her down, and pushing the air out of her lungs.

_Oh god! Please no! Not like this! Please!! Not this way! _she thought, panicking. She kept grasping at the waves, practically begging for them to let her be. Of all the ways, drowning wasn't how she wanted to die. She came to close to death once and once was enough for her. She was being pulled by the Interceptor as the waves crashed into her. She had only one hope now. She had to have just one chance to yell something loud, yell someone's name and they'll save her, she hopped. When she took a big breath, she looked at the ship and extremely loudly, with all the strength she could muster, she yelled only one thing…

"DAAADDYYYY!" she yelled. Through the howling winds and crashing waves, Jack just barely heard his daughters cry for help. He walked to the back and looked for where she was.

"JEWEL!" he yelled back. He quickly had to rush back to the helm to control the steering, making sure they were going the right way. He sadly knew that to save Jewel would mean having to ride through the storm until it calmed. An hour passed and Jewel went through the toughest waves any person could ever ride out and live, praying to not be drowned in the end.

_Please lord, not like this. _She thought as she sank under water, losing consciousness. Then, the last thing she saw was a dark figure swimming towards her, and the last thing she felt was a hand grabbing hers and pulling her along. Someone was rescuing her.

"Jewel. Jewel wake up." said her father's voice. Her eyes remained closed as she spat up salt water and breathed air. She opened them just a small bit to reveal she was sleeping in the captain's cabins cot.

"Daddy?" she said, looking up at him. She gave a weak smile, and then she passed out. Will was in the room looking down at her, too. When he was about to reach out and wake her back up, Jack softly grabbed his arm and shook his head no.

"Leave her be Will. Let her sleep peacefully." he said before exiting the room, quietly, leaving Will to watch over his daughter. All around her was peaceful, but the dream she had was very far from anything known as peace.


	9. A Scattered Memory like a far off Dream

chapter 9

Cannons were blasting from the Black Pearl to a navy ship, and vice versa. Barbossa walked around the deck, barking orders to his accursed crew. When one cannon ran out of gun powder, he called for the powder monkey, a person who goes around on a ship during these conditions delivering powder to those who need it.

"Where are ye ya blasted powder monkey?" Barbossa yelled growing more impatient by the second. From the second level came Jewel, face covered with black powder, carrying a sack filled with cups with gun powder inside.

"I'm sorry. Koehler dropped a cannon ball and I tripped over it and crashed into a wall." she quickly said as she passed Barbossa. She was only eleven and she didn't like it. Being 'promoted' from deck swabber to powder monkey made her realize how much more 'fun' it was to swab the decks. She gave the powder to the cannon men and heard some people call for her on the next level. She ran back down the stairs and went to the cannon men Pintel and Ragetti

"Where 'ave you been?" Pintel angrily yelled. There was a loud explosion that sent Jewel into a post, almost knocking her out.

"We need powder up here!" Barbossa yelled. As she got up she heard some one calling for help.

"Me eye! Where's me eye!" Ragetti said stumbling around looking for his eye. Then Jewel saw it, rolling towards the keel. She wasn't sure what to do. Barbossa's and Ragetti's voices blaring in her mind. She grabbed her ears to drown the noise out, but she could still hear the voices.

Where's the powder?"

"Where's me eye?"

"The powder!"

"Me eye!"

"Powder!"

"Eye!"

"AAAARRR!" Jewel yelled, "Barbossa! I've got to help Ragetti!" Barbossa was still yelling for her while she continued chasing after the eye. She finally grabbed it and went through the blasts to bring it back to him.

"Here Rags." Jewel said, giving him his eye. He gave a nod of gratitude when a blast sent her to the wall, her back burning.

"We need powder up here!" Came Barbossa's voice. She came to her senses and rushed up the stairs. It hurt to move at first, but she walked it off while delivering the powder. The fierce battle continued on like that until Jewel sat on the first step on the stairs that went up to the quarterdeck, looking down at her feet. She listened to the crew cheer as the ship exploded and they were dividing the treasure that was amongst the crew.

"Men, ye all did a great job fighting those navy men." Barbossa said. He walked over to Jewel and put his sword under her chin, making her look up at the face that plagued her for six years.

"Everyone, except you, Miss Sparrow. Why did you cause a delay in our attack?" Barbossa said. His voice was stern and cruel.

"Ragetti lost his eye and he needed help to find it, and because my job is to help the crew in a battle such as this, he needed _my_ help." Jewel said, matching the sternness in her own voice.

"Because of you we temporarily lost five cannons up 'ere. A loss of one cannon isn't as bad as five." Barbossa said with an evil chuckle, "Jewel. If ye wish to sail on my ship, ye best behave."

"Your ship? YOUR ship? This is not your ship, this ship belongs to Captain Jack Sparrow, my father. Which means, because he isn't here now, it's MY ship! And you, you're nothing. You're just a, a big mean jealous First Mate!" Jewel yelled standing up, making him lower his sword and almost walking him into a corner.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." Barbossa said raising his sword to her torso.

"I thought I told you. I'm dealing with a big mean jealous first mate!" she said with a smirk. Barbossa raised his hand and striked her in the cheek, making her sit back down on the step. She stared at him angrily, a fire in her eyes that she used only to burn Barbossa when he dared to harm her like that.

"Stop looking at me with those eyes. They can pierce through a man's soul and leave the body for Davy Jones." Barbossa said. He raised his sword to slash her when in the blink of an eye, she pulled out a knife and pushed it against Barbossa's sword.

"Where did you get that?" Barbossa said, a tone of surprise at this turn of events.

"From a friend." Jewel said

"You don't even have lessons on sword fighting."

"No, but I remember my lessons on 'knife' fighting." Jewel pushed away Barbossa's sword, and somewhere in the crowd, Bootstrap was smiling. Like two titans Barbossa and Jewel clashed. The large and strong Barbossa versus The small and fast Jewel. Surprisingly, Jewel did well with the knife. They fought fast and hard with the crew doing nothing but watch the twosome fight. Then, their weapons were pushed against each others. Suddenly, Barbossa's sword slipped off of Jewel's knife and gave her a nice long slash one the back of her left arm from her wrist to her elbow. She fell to the ground holding her bleeding arm and looked up at Barbossa.

"Stupid... First... Mate!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Bootstrap. Take her to her brig." Barbossa said, walking away. Bootstrap went over to her and started wrapping linen gauze around her arm.

"Bootstrap! What are you doing?" Barbossa's said

"Helping Jewel, Hector." Bootstrap said, continuing wrapping her arm.

"This is mutiny!"

"No, what you did to Jack was mutiny. It just wasn't right with the code what you did with him. That's why I was helping Jewel in any way, like teaching her to read, write, and navigate, and giving her a knife and teaching her how to use it. And it was because of what you did to Jack was why I sent one of the gold coins to my son, William Turner."

"What? You should know that you're as cursed as the rest of us."

"I know, but you all deserved to be cursed, and remained cursed." Bootstrap tied up the gauze.

"Take Jewel away. She might not want to see what we'll do to ye Bootstrap." Barbossa said. The big black man picked up Jewel off the floor and brought her back to her usual cell in the brig. He pushed her in and locked the door. She slowly sat down and wondered what they were going to do to Bootstrap. Since the mutiny, he was like a father to her. Then, in her bandages, she felt something snuck in with them. She carefully reached into the fifth layer and pulled out a note attached to a key. She read the note to understand what it meant three times.

"Dear Jewel," it read,

"I knew this day would come. The day I would tell Barbossa what I did to the treasure, and what I did to you. Our current bearings aren't too far from Tortuga. Turn to the north and keep going until you reach land. The key is a spare, so Barbossa won't notice it's gone. Escape as soon as you read this message, because that's when they'll rid the crew of me.

-Bootstrap Bill Turner"

Jewel understood the note, but before she left, she carved a little thing on the wood wall opposite the metal door in her cell with her knife before returning it into her boot. It was a little memento for Barbossa to remember, it was her initials 'J. S'. She reached her hand out with the key and unlocked the door. Carefully, quickly, and quietly, she climbed the stairs up to the deck. Sure enough, the crew was looking over at the other side of the deck. Nobody noticed her walk to the railing and jump overboard. She dropped the key and watched it float towards a dark thing in the water. Unfortunately, the crew above did hear a splash. Barbossa looked around.

"Somebody check on Jewel, now." he yelled. Pintel rushed to the brig then solemnly walked back up the stairs to a fuming Barbossa.

"Sir, she's gone." he said

"What? NO!" Barbossa yelled. Jewel swam looked at the setting sun and figured which way was north towards the direction the map pointed that led to Tortuga. She noticed why Bootstrap tied five layers of gauze around her arm, so no blood would seep out and attract any sharks. It worked. Two days swimming felt like two minutes. She then washed up onto a beach and met another woman.

"Hello. Who are you and where am I?" Jewel asked her. She was a lot older than Jewel and had tan skin and black hair.

"My name is Anamaria. You are now on the island of Tortuga. Now tell me, who are you." Anamaria said helping her up.

"I'm Jewel Sparrow. Do you know where my mom is?"

"Hmm. Sparrow Sparrow. Oh, you're the Black Roses daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes!"

"Follow me." She took Jewel's hand and led her through the town to a house on a hill that overlooked the ocean. Anamaria knocked on the door three times before it opened to reveal a woman with short dirty blonde hair, big brown eyes, a dirty white blouse, a large tattoo of a kraken on her right arm, and a forest green skirt.

"Anamaria? What are you doing here? And who is this?" she said noticing Jewel. She looked up at the woman.

"Mom? It's me Jewel." she said

"Jewel?" he mother knelt down to her level to look at her, "Jewel!" tears were coming out of her eyes, "Is it really you?"

"Yeah mom," Jewel said, tears coming from her eyes, "it's me." They hugged and images quickly went through Jewels mind. Images of her getting a tattoo, fighting her mom with a sword, a large brown sack, a ship on the horizon, her mother lying dead on the beach, and the gold of Cortes. Jewel sat upright and grabbed her left arm. She looked around the captain's cabin and saw Will.

"Will? What happened? How'd I get here? Did you save me?" Jewel asked holding her head.

"Um, you fell in the ocean during the storm last night. When everything calmed down, your father took off his effects and dove into the water to save you." Will said, "He wanted me in here to watch over you until you got up."

"Really? Thanks." Jewel said, smiling at him.

"Oh, and your father wants you up at the helm when you got up. We're nearing Isla de Muerta."

"Thanks Will. I'll be out in a minute." Jewel pulled the sheets off of her as Will walked out the door. She sat on the side of the bed and pulled up her left sleeve to reveal a scar that went from her wrist to her elbow on the back of her arm.

"Soon Barbo." she said, "Soon."


	10. Silver and Sea Turtles?

chapter 10 

Jewel exited the cabin she was in, only to be greeted by thick fog covering the sunlight and Cotton's parrot saying, "Dead Men Tell No Tales". She looked up the stairs towards the quartedeck and saw her dad at the helm and she walked up behind him, silently. When he saw her looking over his shoulder he was a bit surprised.

"Oh, 'Ello Jewel. You know where we are?" Jack asked

"Um, I think so. Is this the ship graveyard outside of Isla de Muerta?" she responded

"Aye." Jack said, snapping close his compass. Gibbs and Will were looking up at the two from the base of the main mast, out of their earshot.

"Where did Jack come across that compass?" Will asked

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta." Gibbs said. "That was before I'd met him, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl."

"What?" Will asked, surprised, "He failed to mention that."

"He plays things closer to the vest now, and a hard learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes up and says everything's in equal share, that should mean the location of the treasure too. So Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left 'im to die, that's when he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ahhh, That's the reason for all the," Will started waving himself around like Jack would.

"Reasons got nuttin' to do with it. Now Will, when a pirate's marooned he's given a pistol with one shot. One shot! Well that does no good in huntin' nor to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly, that pistol starts to look real friendly. But Jack, he escaped the island and he still has that one shot. Oh he won't use it though, save on one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa."

"Aye."

"What about Jewel?"

"Well, Jewel is 'bout as mysterious as her father. Never really was the same when her mother died."

"I would've guessed. To watch your mother die slowly and painfully because of some disease, it must've been terrible."

"Disease? The Black Rose wouldn't die of any disease, she's too strong. No, she died fighting."

"Really? Jewel seems like one to be more truthful than her father. Why would she lie?

"She'd rather not talk about it. Ever since that night, dhr always says it ws her fault Rose was killed. Truth is when she did die, there was nuttin' Jewel could do but watch her mother be killed."

"Oh. How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows for three days when all manner of sea creatures, acclimated to him. On the fourth morning, he roped a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together, and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles."

"Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?" Wills question stumped the first mate. Then, the two noticed Jack standing next to them, listening to their conversation.

"Human hair," he said in response to Wills question, "from my Back. Let go the anchor!" Amongst the crew were 'Aye captains!' and 'Anchors away!'.

"Young Mr. Turner, Jewel, and I shall row to shore." Jack said, walking to a boat that was being lowered into the water.

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked

"Keep to the code."

"Aye the code." Will began searching the deck to find Jewel wandering from one side to the other, as if trying to find something.

"Where are you?" Jewel whispered as she looked

"What are you looking for?" he asked, surprising her.

"I'm looking for the Pearl." she said.

"It prbably wasn't your fault." Will blurted out

"What?" Jewel asked looking completely confused.

"You're mother, it wasn't your fault, so you shouldn't blame yourself." Jewel glared at him.

"You have no idea what your talking about, or even how important my mom was to me."

"If it means that much, then you truly know how much Elizabeth means to me." Jewel looked at him, her face with an expression of surprise, amazement, and slightly sadness.

"That much?" she said

"Will! Jewel! Get down 'ere!" Jacks voice said from the boat in the water. The two jumped into the boat and sat opposite sides of Jack. Jewel sat in the back and faced her rowing father, and Will sat at the front holding a lit lantern to light the caves. For most of the time, Jewel looked down. What Will said made her think about the plan to use him and get the Pearl. Jack and Rose always taught her about the opportune moment. Was this the opportune moment to get the Pearl, or save Elizabeth? She wasn't sure what to do now. They journeyed deeper into the caves and started coming across skeletons with swords in their backs.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked

"Pirates code. Any man who falls behind, is left behind." Jewel spoke up, snapping from her deep thought.

"No heroes among thieves, eh?" Will said

"You know, for someone who has a bleak outlook on pirates your well on your way to becoming one." Jack said

"He's right you know. Sprung a couple pirates from jail." Jewel said

"Commandeered a ship of the fleet. 

Sailed with a buccaneer crew out of  
Tortuga." They all looked over the edge to see gold jewelry and coins glistening in the water.

"And you're completely obsessed with treasure." Jack said. Jewel was about to reach in and grab a necklace, when her father quickly slapped her hand.

"OW! What was that for?" she said, holding her hand.

"Not yet." Jack whispered as the reached land. Jack led the way as they got out with jewel following him and Will following her.

"That is not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." Will said. They reached apart of the cave that overlooked the main cave.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate." Jack said, putting an arm round Jewels shoulder to prove his point. Then they all looked out and saw Elizabeth and Barbossa standing next to a stone chest.

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" they heard Barbossa say, "Our salvation is nigh! Our torment has neared at end. For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over. And a hundred times again!"

"Suffered I 'ave." Ragetti said.

"Punished we were! The lot of us- Disproportionate to our crimes. Here it is." Barbossa said pushing the lid of the chest, "The cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray we have returned... save for this." Will was about to rush out and rescue Elizabeth when Jack and Jewel held him back.

"Not yet! We wait for the opportune moment." Jack said pulling him back.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will said. His words mildly shocking Jewel.

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here, and try not to do anything stupid." Jack said, before walking off with Jewel right behind him.

"Dad, I've been thinking. I don't think we should try to get the Pearl back." she said. Jack continued walking while talking.

"How can you say that? You know how much the Pearl means to me. It means as much to you." Jack said. He stopped and looked into the main cave.

"I know, but I think this is more of the opportune moment to save someone's life." she said. She heard a large thunk and looked to see Jack on the ground unconscious and Will next to him holding an oar.

"Sorry Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage." he said

"Will! You knocked out my dad!" Jewel said

"Jewel go to the other boats and collect all of their oars and put it in ours." he said. Jewel looked at her father, then ran off to collect the oars from Barbossa's boats and brought them all to their boat. She was about to head over and try to drag Jack into their boat when she saw a wet Will and Elizabeth.

"We have to leave." Will said

"Wait! What about my dad?" Jewel said in the boat.

"We have to keep to the code."

"Blazes with the code. He's my dad!"

"Sorry Jewel." Will took one of the oars and knocked her out. She landed in the boat, so they rowed with her unconscious. When her eyes were closed, another dream began instantly.


	11. A Dream of The Past, and Unknown Secrets

chapter 11Jewel was walking through a path she made to reach her mothers grave. It had been two years since she saw her die. She recently visited one of the taverns, The Faithful Bride, to have a drink of rum and met an interesting man. For some reason, she felt she knew him from somewhere, somehow. She was in the bushes just outside the grave when she saw him, the man from the tavern, kneeling in front of the grave. Even though she knew her mother and lived in Tortuga for two years, Jewel never met this man and she became mad at the fact that he was with her mother. She drew her sword and ran out of the bushes towards him."Get away!" she yelled. He ran away from the mad fifteen year old and ran through the town to the docks where Annamarias boat was tied. Knowing there was nowhere else to go he drew his cutlass and began fighting her. Swiping and slashing with ease was how the two fought, until the man stopped and lowered the cutlass."Excuse me for interrupting our little fight, but have I threatened you before?" he said"I know everyone on this spit of land, and everyone knows me, but I don't know you. So what is your name?" she asked. The man found this comment similar to something he might say."My name is Captain Jack Sparrow." Jewel was shocked and lowered her sword as well as her head, tears trying to force themselves out. "And, who might you be, who knows everyone on this spit of land, and everyone knows you, but you recently didn't know me until I just said my name?" She was even more shocked at this. She knew her fathers name as well as his face, but how could he forget her? His own daughter? She raised her sword with tears in her eyes and began banging on Jacks now raised cutlass out of strength and rage, rather than skill."How could you forget me?" she yelled while bashing, "How could you forget my name, or our promise?" He swipped under her legs and she fell to the docks. She kept fighting until she was up on her feet again."I'm Jewel Sparrow, your daughter!" she said, stopping."Jewel? Is that really you?" he asked. Jewel continued pounding until he was on the ground and his sword flung out of his reach."I've waited for you to find me for ten years TEN YEARS! Now I'm gonna kill you so I'll never have to wait again!" Jewel yelled raising her sword to strike."You don't want to really be doing that, don't you?" Jack asked, looking straight into her brown eyes, her mothers eyes. She dropped her sword by her side and fell to her knees, crying. Jack creeped over by her side and held her in his arms in a hug while she cried and held onto his jacket."I haven't seen you in ten years daddy! I missed you! I missed you so much!" she cried aloud. Jack began rubbing her back with small tears coming from his eyes."I know. I missed you too, Jewel." he saidJewels eyes slowly opened as she realised she was in a rowboat next to the Interceptor."Huh? What happened? Will? Where's my dad?" Jewel said. Elizabeth began climbing some ropes up to the deck while Will was throwing the oars Jewel collected overboard."He fell behind, and we must abide by the code." Wll said"Like I said back in the cave, Blazes with the code, he's my dad. We could've saved him. We should've saved him! Why Will? Why?" Jewel said, tears were begining to form in her eyes. Will climbed up the rope with Jewel following."Hey boy, where be Jack?" Gibbs asked as Jewel reached the rail."Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked"He fell behind." Jewel sadly said, pushing past the couple to walk over to another railing."Keep to the code!" Gibbs said"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sail! Make way you ninnys." Annamaria said. she walked up to the helm as Jewel stood at the railing looking down into the water on the side of the ship, completely oblivious to everything and everyone around her, or so they thought. Gibbs was slowly, steadily and completely silently walked over to her. When he outstretched his arm, he had a bit of surprise."I'm not in the mood Gibbs." Jewel said, surprising him. Hours passed and Jewel remained in her same spot, with Will and Elizabeth watching her."Will, should we ask her those questions we want to ask?" Elizabeth said"Oh, it be best not to talk to her about anything." Gibbs said"Why not?" Elizabeth asked"We want to ask her about her and her father." Will said"Right now, she'll talk when her father is by her side. At this moment, Jacks a tough subject for her." Gibbs said"What's so special about Jack? He's just a pirate." Elizabeth said, hardly thinking when she said that. She turned around to face the end of a sword, with a mad Jewel on the other end."Don't you ever EVER say that about my dad! He's more than just a pirate! HE'S MORE!" Jewel yelled. She slapped Elizabeth before retreating down some stairs to the second level. The three just stood there dumbfounded when someone spoke up."Wel, least she di'nt kill ye." Gibbs said. Jewel sat hidden behind some barrels crying."You have to be strong Jewel! You cann't let them see you cry! Cann't let your gaurd down! RAGH! Dad!" she said while crying. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and silenced herself immediately."What sort of a man trades a mans life for a ship?" Came Elizabeths frustrated voice"Pirate." Will said, "Here let me help." Jewel was barely able to see the two sitting at a table, wrapping Li's injured hand in a cloth."You said you gave Barbossa my name instead of yours. Why?" Will said"I don't know." she said. She drew back her hand quickly."Sorry. Blacksmiths hands. I know there rough." he said"Yes uh I mean no." she said, "Don't stop." Elizabeth took Wills hand and led it to where the medallion was hanging around her neck. She took it off and gave it to him."It's yours." she said"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. Why did you take it?""Because I thought you were a pirate. That would've been awful.""It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my fathers blood. MY blood. The blood of a pirate." Will clasped the gold in his hand."Will I'm sorry please forgive me." When Elizabeth said that, he slammed the gold on the table and said nothing. She was about to leave when Jewel came out of her hiding place."Wait!" Jewel said walking to the table Will sat at, "I know you have questions for me. Now, after some thinking, I'm ready to answer them." 


	12. Truth

chapter 12

"Are you sure about what you're doing?" Will asked, sitting at the table, the medallion in his hand.

"Yes Will." said Jewel, "I heard you talking to Gibbs,and now I will answer them."

"Why now?" Elizabeth asked, stepping down the stairs to sit across from Will.

"Well, this seemed like the opportune moment to tell the truth since you've already done it regarding the medallion." Jewel said, looking from Will to Liz, "So, what do you have to ask?" There was a moment when Will and Elizabeth looked at each other before looking back at Jewel.

"How did your parents meet?" Elizabeth asked

"The way most pirates meet, on a ship." she said

"Did they work on the same crew?" Elizabeth asked

"Well, actually, my moms ship was sinking, so she retreated to my dads. When their eyes met, they fell in love instantly, then were married at the next port." Jewel said, sighing a romantic sigh, "My mom loved the sea. When she found out she was pregnant, it was hard to let it go. But she adjusted quickly to life on Tortuga. My dad, well, I hardly ever did see him back then."

"How do you know about Barbossa? About my father? About the Black Pearl in general?" Will asked, his voice getting a bit louder.

"Easy Will. I'll tell you. My dad wanted me to come aboard on the Pearl when I was only three years old. He gladly would've accepted me. But my mom, she wanteed to raise me to be a proper little lady amogsnt the pirates of Tortuga. So in the middle of the night, when the town was asleep, he kidnapped me and brought me aboard his ship." she said in a whisper

"Kidnap you?" Will said, a bit surprised.

"Yes kidnap me, and I happily lived on it till I was five!" Jewel enthusiastically said

"Does that mean, you were around for the mutiny?" Will asked. Jewel slumped down at the table and pulled out a third chair from behind the stairs to slump on.

"Yes, I was around for the mutiny. I watched as they marooned my dad on a god forsaken spit of land, while I stayed abord the Pearl to endure Barbossa. It also explains why I know their little moonlit secret." Jewel said. Elizabeth shuddered when she heard that, and Jewel noticed.

"I'm guessing I'm not the only one who knows it." she said, turning her attention to Liz.

"It was so frightening to see living men like that. So terrible." Liz said. Will put an arm around Liz's shoulder to calm her down, then he looked back at Jewel.

"What happened when you were trapped on the Pearl?" Will asked

"Well, Barbossa made me swab every deck every day of my life. My room was the brig and he hardly gave me anything to eat. But Bootstrap, your father, he was the kindest of them all. He taught me to read, write, and navigate through even the harshest conditions. He also gave me this." Jewel quickly pulled her knife out and stabbed the table so the two could see the shining blade, "He got it from a raid, and he taught me how to use it. It came in handy when I escaped from that ship."

"How did you escape?" Elizabeth asked

"On the day I escaped, Barbo and I had a bit of a fight, his sword against my knife. In the end," she pulled back her left sleeve to reveal the scar, "sword won. Don't worry it doesn't hurt." Elizabeth gave it a poke and she drew it back in pain. "Okay, it still hurts. But Bootstrap patched it up before any more blood came out. I was placed back in the brig for the night, but no one noticed that he secretly snuck into my bandages, a spare key and a note that told me to escape. So, I jumped into the water and began swimming towards Tortuga."

"Barbo?" Will asked

"It was a little name I came up for Barbossa when I was three."

"Wait. You swam the whole way to Tortuga? That's amazing!" Elizabeth said surprised

"Well, I didn't exactly swim all the way. Around night time, I began giving up and started sinking beneath the water. Then, I grabbed something that was moving. I looked up and what do I find? A Sea turtle!" Jewel said smiling. Will gave her a bit of an akward look.

"A sea turtle?" he asked

"Yes a sea turtle. I grabbed onto its back and steered it in the right direction, and made it go to Tortuga the next morning. And finally saw my mom after eight years." Jewel said sitting back down.

"It was one of the happiest moments of my life." "You said your mother gave up on turning you into a lady. Why?" Will asked

"Lets just say, there was a bit of a fiasco at my twelfth birthday party. Taught a bunch of boys not to call me a 'wench to be'. Sadly, the fight cost me my cake, and helf my presents. So much icing everywhere." Jewel said, smiling.

"Why did you lie to me about how you mother died?" Will asked. Jewel froze and began looking uneasy.

"Um, well." she said. "I really don't want..."

"How did your mother die?" Will asked. Jewel sat in silence as she looked at the couple.

"I'd rather not talk about it." she said

"Why not?" Will asked

"It's a bit of a tough subject."

"Why?"

"I Don't Want To Remember!" Jewel yelled at Will, tears forming in her eyes, "It was a terrible memory! Don't make me remember. I just don't want to talk about that night. I'll just say that it's my fault she died, that's all. Any other questions?" Jewel wiped the tears that began welling up in her eyes away.

"How did you meet your father again?" Elizabeth asked

"It was two years after my mom's death and on the night she died, I always went to the Faithful Bride, other than the Fox and Hound Tavern, and I met a strange man who wanted to drink my rum bottle. Little did I know he was my dad. Later, I saw him at my mothers grave, and I chased him. We fought and fought and fought until he told me who he was. I was shocked. After ten years of waiting for him to come to me, he suddenly appears out of nowhere. I didn't want to believe it was him, so I kept fighting. When I was about to deliver the final blow, I fell into his arms and began crying. I was so happy to see him again." Jewel said. The tears stopped and she started smiling again. Elizabeth went up the stairs to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Jewel, is that everything? Is it all true?" Will asked putting a hand on her cheek.

"If I lied, May the devil come for this ship!" she said. Gibbs quickly came down and started hauling out a barrel.

"Gibbs? What's wrong?" Will asked

"It's the Pearl, she's gaining!" Gibbs said, rushing back up the stairs. Will looked over at Jewel who had a sheepish smile on.

"Well, he's not exactly the devil." she said


	13. and consequences

chapter 13

Will and Jewel quickly rushed topdeck from their time alone. Much to Jewels fears, the Pearl was indeed gaining. She then noticed all the crew were throwing the cannonballs, barrels, and loads of other stuff over the railing. She walked up next to Gibbs.

"What exactly is going on Gibbs?" Jewel asked

"We're tryin' ta lose the Pearl amongst those shoals up there, but to do that, we need to rid the ship of anything we can afford to lose!" Gibbs said

"What?!? We can't afford to lose the Cannonballs!" Jewel yelled

"Well, we can afford to lose ye..." Gibbs started, holding his arms out to grab her. Jewel quickly held her hands out in defense and stepped back a foot.

"NO! No. Fine lose the cannonballs." Jewel said. "Lose the only way we can fight against Barbossa." she said silently. She went to the shrouds and looked back to the Pearl.

_We'll be needing those cannonballs for the battle._ she thought to herself. She then noticed Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I'm guessing you're the reason they're throwing everything overboard?" Jewel said, her eyes were intense.

"Yes." Elizabeth responded

"Well, you should know Barbossa might get pretty desperate to get the medallion to break his silly little curse, so most likely he'll run out the sweeps to catch up to us." Jewel said in one breath. Elizabeth went up towards the helm by Annamaria to look back at the ship shrouded in fog. Gibbs was by the helm too. Jewel caught up to her just in time to see them run out the sweeps. Considering the situation, Jewel shot a smile at Elizabeth declaring she was right.

"It was a good plan, up till now." Annamaria said

"Gibbs!" Will said, climbing the stairs to the helm, "We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" Annamaria asked

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left!" Will said. Gibbs looked at him for a moment before he turned to the crew and yelled.

"Load the guns!" he yelled. Will looked back at Liz before he went down the stairs to help load the guns.

_Wow, that sounds like something that... dad would do. I wonder, is he still alive?_ Jewel thought, before shaking her head and turning back to the Pearl, _It doesn't matter. None of this matters! The Pearl's coming at us too fast, and if we don't come up with something soon, we'll all be hit and, wait... That's IT! _She was standing by the main mast when she had her idea. She rushed up the stairs to hear Gibbs talking.

"The Pearl's gonna lof up on our port waters! She'll break us without ever presentin' a target!" he said. Jewel reached the helm, smiling widly.

"Lower the anchor on the right side!" she said, she felt like slapping herself when she said that.

"On the starboard side!" Elizabeth added

"Yes! That way..." she started

"We'll have the element of surprise." Will added. Jewel continued smiling when she turned to look up at him.

"Exactly." she said

"You're daft. You all are!" Anna yelled

"Daft like Jack! You do him proud Jewel." Gibbs said

"Does that mean I can give the order?" Jewel asked excitedly. Gibbs nodded and Jewel rushed down the stairs to give the order.

"Lower the starboard anchor! Do it you mangy dogs, or it'll be you we be loadin' inta the cannons, Savvy?" she yelled, and the crew let it go. She looked back at Gibbs and smiled before she ran awy to hang off the shrouds to glare back at the ship where she once lived. Little did she know, Barbossa was giving the Interceptor the same look. Then, the anchor caught some coral and everything and everyone was jerked to the left. The sudden jerk made Jewel lose her grip and fall. Luckily she grabbed a lower part of the shrouds and was gonna climb up when Elizabeth went to the railing to look down at her.

"Jewel! Are you alright?" she asked

"I'm fine!" Jewel replied, "Tell Annamaria to let go of the helm!" Elizabeth turned her head to give the order as Jewel was carefully climbing back to the deck. She ran to the gunnery where muskets were being handed out. Jewel wasn't a good musket handler, but the only thing she could do now is try to shoot as many people as she can. When she came back on deck, she was greeted by the sight of the Black Pearl. She climbed back down to the gunnery, laid her musket on the ground, and looked through a cannon hole at the Black Pearl's hull.

She a part of it through through other cannon holes as she ran to the cannon Marty was running. She heard Elizabeth yell fire, but Jewel wanted to try something. She carefully aimed the cannon at a part of the hull not many people would've noticed and shot it. The thing she noticed that she fired at was a knothole, and the knothole was on the hull across from a cell in the brig.

_But what if Barbossa killed him? What if you missed the lock? What if he wasn't in your old cell?_ All these thoughts were rushing through her mind as she went back up the stairs to the gunshots and cannon bombs. She moved over by Gibbs, Will, Liz, and Anamaria where she shot at somebody who was waving his hatchet.

"We could use a few more ideas lasses." Gibbs said

"It's your turn!" Liz and Jewel said at the same time.

"We need us a devil's dowry."

"We'll give them her." Anamaria said, pointing her pistol at Elizabeth.

"She's not what they're after." Will said. Elizabeth felt around her neck and looked back at Will.

"The medallion." she said. Will then ran for the place where they were talking. Jewel followed him and helped him with the hatch. She stood where she was and fired at the Pearl's crew. Then an unexpected blast occured. Jewel watched and ducked as the deadly wepaon flew to the mast.

"Chain balls!!" she yelled. It flew right through the mast. It moaned and began tilting. Jewel ran, until sails fell on top of her. She did her best to reach her right boot, wiggle through the rigging, and use her knife to cut through the sails, then she put her knife back.

People were boarding and she had better use of her sword at that time. She drew it and fought and defeated two people while holding her ground, but when she tried to take a step forward, she fell flat on her face, her feet still stuck in the rigging. She rolled her eyes as she slipped out of her boots and began pulling them with all her strength.

"Bugger!" she yelled as she pulled them out and fell on her back. She heard an oof behind her and realized that when she pulled out her boots, she hit an attacker that was coming from behind her. She smiled before she put on her left boot then her right. When she put on the right, a hand went on her shoulder. She reached for her knife to stab the person, but the person grabbed her wrist and she looked at him in surprise.

"DAD?" she said. She wanted to hug him, but decided to wait.

"Jewel, cover my back." Jack said. Jewel nodded as he helped her to her feet. She followed him as he walked towards Elizabeth, beating anyone who asked for it. Suddenly, she was pulled by the collar to sit down at Jack and Lizs level and watch them.

"Where's the medallion?" Jack asked

"Wretch!" Elizabeth said. Jewel winced when she raised her hand, but was surprised to see him catch it.

"Aaaaaah. Where is dear William?" Jack asked. Simultaneaously, Jewel and Elizabeth looked to the stairs Will went down.

"Will." they both whispered. Elizabeth ran through the rubble when Jewel was stopped by Jack.

"You have to help me find the medallion!" Jack said

"The medallion was where Will was going, so to find the medallion you must find Will!" Jewel said. She walked over to see the main mast blocking Wills exit.

"Will!" they both yelled.

"Jewel! Elizabeth!" he yelled back. They tried to move the mast, but to no avail. Then, they were grabbed from behind by a couple of pirates.

"No! NO!" Jewel kept yelling. She, along with the rest of the crew, were brought aboard the Pearl. Jewel then elbowed her attacker in the stomach, pushed him away, and readied her sword for the fight of her life.

One came at her, sword drawn. She swiped at him three times before punching him in the nose and kicking him in the chin. She then used that man to throw into a couple more. She kicked on in the shin and jumped on his head, pounding on the back of his neck and head. She jumped off him and drop kicked another in the back before jabbing it right through him and pushing him overboard into the water.

She kept punching and kicking and jabbing and swerving around everyone, when four men grabbed her arms and started dragging her around, she kept yelling at them at her left then at her right, when suddenly, she heard a hammer being pulled back. She looked forward to see Barbossa aiming his pistol right at her.

"Welcome back to the Black Pearl Miss Sparrow." he said

"The pleasure is _yours_ Barbo!" she spat with a smile. Barbossa lowered his pistol as one of the men dragged her next to Jack and held her hands behind her back, while the other slipped of her belt and sword holster. Jewel looked at her feet, thinking of a way to escape.

"Jewel," Jack said, "what you did to all those men, was very interesting. You did a good job." he said smiling at her with a kind fatherly smile.

"Thanks dad." she said smiling back. She then turned her attention to the mast where everyone was being tied up.

"Wait! Where's Will?" she said to herself. Just then, the Interceptor exploded in a ball of fire. Jewel couldn't stand there and just watch that happen. When Barbossa threw Liz to a group of men, Jewel raised her foot high and pounded it on his foot. She could've swore she heard a crack. She got out of his grip and raised her fist to punch Barbossa from behind when he turned around, grabbed it in mid air and twisted her arm. She stood her ground and looked at him directly in the eye.

"Just like old times, remember? Tortuga, the beach, the moon, your mother?" he said, loud enough for all to hear. Still holding her arm, he threw her to the ground.

"But this time, she wont jump out and save ye. No one will." Barbossa said

"Barbossa!" yelled a voice from the rail behind him. Everyone turned to see Will. He got off the rail, pulled back the hammer on Jack's pistol, and aimed it at Barbossa.

"She goes free!" he yelled. Barbossa walked over towards him, dragging Jewel, too.

"What's in yer head, boy?" he asked

"She goes free." Will repeated

"You only got one shot, and we cann't die." Barbossa said

"Please don't do anything stupid." Jack said. Will stood back on the railing and aimed the pistol at his neck.

"You can't. I can." he said

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, a confused look on his face.

"No one!" said Jack stepping in front of Barbossa, " He's just my aunts nieces nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though. Eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs through my veins!" Will said. Jack walked back to the men who were holding him.

"It's the spitting image of Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us!" Ragetti said

"Name your terms Mr.Turner." Barbossa said

"Elizabeth goes free. And so does Jewel!"

"Yes we know that much. Anithin' else?"

"And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed." Barbossa threw Jewel into the arms of the big black man when he walked up to Will and said only one word.

"Agreed."


	14. On Rum Island

chapter 14

"Barbossa," Jewel said, "You've done a lot of things to keep me aboard this ship. You put me in the brig. Easy. You tied me to the mast. Simple. You've even chained me to the bowsprit. Clever."

"He chained you to the bowsprit?!" Jack asked

"Yes, he did dad. But this! THIS!! Is neither Easy, Simple, OR clever!!!" Jewel said, hanging upside down by her feet. To take precautions with her, Barbossa decided to have her strung upside down from the mizzen mast until they reached their destination.

"After spendin' most of my curse with you, I've learnt you are one to escape out of anythin' and everythin' in anyway possible, just like your father." Barbossa said. "I figured even you can't esape from being hung upside down."

_Bugger, he's right. When did Barbo get so smart?_ Jewel thought

"Land ho!" a crewmember said. It didn't take long for the Pearl to sail to a small island in the middle of nowhere. Soon the crew brought out the plank and were making Elizabeth walk it. The crew were holding out their cutlass' and pointing them at her to make her move forward. There was so much yelling until everyone silenced themselves to hear Will.

"Barbossa you lying Bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Jewel heard Will say from above

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed to let them go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa said with a chuckle at the end. A couple men grabbed Will to hold him back and gagged him to make him shut up.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose somthing so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa said and heard ayes, "So I'll be having that dress back then." Elizabeth took it off.

"I like you best." Jewel heard Jack say. She rolled her eyes when the man grunted at him. Elizabeth threw her dress at Barbossa.

"It goes with your black heart." she said. He then held it against his face.

"Oh still warm." he said before throwing to the crew. Elizabeth slowly and gingerly began walking the plank, emphasis on _slowly_.

"Too long!" the big black man said. He stomped his foot on the plank and made Elizabeth fall into the waters and swim towards the island. Jack was pretending to laugh with them, until the man who held him brought him to the plank.

"I really hoped we were past all this." he said. Barbossa put an arm around Jacks neck as he spoke.

"Jack... Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made ye governor of on our last venture." he said. Jack looked at it then back at Barbossa.

"I had noticed." he said

"Did you notice that too, Jewel?" Barbossa said turning to the young girl.

"How could I forget? Then again I'm not sure with my usual perspective being... flipped." Jewel said. Barbossa turned back to Jack.

"Perhaps you can conjure up another miraculous escape? But I doubt it." Barbossa said pulling out his sword and pointing it at Jack, "Off ya go."

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot." Jack said

"By the powers you're right. Where be Jack's pistol, bring it forward."

"Seeing as there's three of us, a gentlemen would give us a _trio_ of pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before. And you could be the gentleman and shoot the lady, so you and yer daughter can starve on your own." Barbossa threw Jack's effects into the water, and instinctivly, he jumped in after them. The crew were laughing like they did when Elizabeth was pushed off, maybe more. Then, it was Jewels turn. Barbossa turned to look up at her and motioned for the men to cut her down. Somebody climbed up to the yardarm and with a good cut sliced the ropes that wer holding Jewel up. Then she fell to the deck, painfully I might add.

"Ow." she groaned. The men undid the ropes around her feet and lifted her up to bring her to Barbossa.

"Hey. I've got my own legs, I'll walk on my own." she said, shrugging their arms off, for her hands were tied together. She walked up to the place her father stood next to Barbossa. She was about to go straight to the plank, but Barbossa stopped her.

"Miss Jewel Sparrow." he said, "I'm going to give ye a choice. Either you can die on that island with your father and Mr.Turner's lass, or you can stay on this ship, for the rest of your miserable life." Barbossa put his left arm around her neck and run his greasy finger along her chin. Quickly, she tried to bite his finger, but he pulled it back too fast.

"To live on this ship would give me more pain than living on the island. At least I have a parent and friend to keep me company. Other than being cooped up in a lonely cell in the brig. I'll consider it the lesser of two evils." she yelled

"Very well. But first, I must do something before you jump in after your sword here." Barbossa said holding her sword, scabbord, and belt in one hand.

"What?" Jewel said, growing impatient with his delay. Barbossa took his right hand and slugged Jewel in the stomach, hard. The punch made her drop into the water, out of breath.

_Gotta get my knife._ was all she thought. She did her best to reach in her boot with her hands tied while underwater and no air. She did it, and began rubbing the rope that tied her hands together. Eventually, they broke, she grabbed her sword, belt, and scabbord, then swam up and broke the surface, gasping for air, watching the Black Pearl sail away with Will on it. She turned around and swam to the island to find Jack sitting down and cleaning the salt water off his pistol and Elizabeth must've wandered off to somewhere.

"Jewel. Are you alright?" Jack asked looking up at her.

"I'm fine. I'll feel _more_ fine when Barbossa is dead." Jewel said. Being board, she went off to find something to drink. She stood by a palm tree and looked up. Coconuts. Honestly, she really didn't like them, but at least it was something. She took her knife out and threw it at one, causing it to fall down. She sat by a palm that gave her a good view of Jack and Elizabeth and it was also close enoguh to hear what they were saying.

"But you were marooned on this before wern't you, so we can escape in the same way you did then." Elizabeth said, following Jack closely behind him as he walked.

"To what point and purpose missy? The Black Pearl is gone. And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, Unlikely, young Mister Turner would be dead long before we can reach him." Jack said. A tear was trying to force its way out when she heard that, but it never escaped her eye. She continued watching her father walk around in strange ways with Elizabeth talking to him the whole time.

"But you're captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished under the eyes of seven members of the East India Trading Company. You sacked Nassau Port with out even firing a shot. Are you the man I've read about or not?" Elizabeth finally asked, How did you escape last time?"

"Like Gibbs said, Sea turtles." Jack said

"Dad, tell the truth." Jewel said, getting up and walking over by Elizabeth.

"Last time... I was here a grand total of three days, alright?" Jack said lifting a door hidden in the sand, "Last time, the rum runners used this island as a cache. They came by and I bartered passage off, but from the looks of things, they've long been out of business. We probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." Jack lifted a bottle out of the cellar and handed it to Jewel, while he put another in the hand that held it.

"So that's it then. That's the secret Grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow. You spent three days... lying on a beach drinking rum?" Elizabeth said. Jack was silent for a moment, until he opened his arms up and said five words.

"Welcome to the caribbean luv." he said walking past her. Jewel decided to follow her father to sit down on the beach next to him.

"So, is there any truth to the other stories?" Elizabeth asked

"Truth?" Jack repeated. He moved his right sleeve up to reveal his sparrow tatoo and the pirate brand. Then he moved his left sleev up to reveal a scar that struck across his forearm like lightning. Then he moved back his shirt to reveal two bullet holes in his chest.

"No truth at all." he said, sitting down. "We'll stay alive a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye on the horizon for passing ships and our chance for survival."

"What about Will? There must be something we can do." Elizabeth said

"I know what you mean." he said, rolling a rum bottle to her feet. She picked it up and looked at it. Jack took his bottle and opened it.

"Here's luck to you Will Turner." he said before drinking. Elizabeth opened her rum and walked over to sit next to Jack on his other side.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho." she said before taking a sip.

"What's that Elizabeth?" Jack asked

"It's Miss Swann." she said. Jack just raised his hands in defense.

"It was a song I learned when I was child, when I've always wanted to meet a pirate." Elizabeth said, smiling at the memory.

"Lets have it." Jewel said

"What?" Elizabeth said.

"Well we've got the time, so lets hear it." Jack said

"No! Not until I've had a little more to drink." Elizabeth said

"Won't be long." Jack said. Jewel then put down her rum bottle and removed her boots and spread her legs out in front of her. Elizabeth looked and noticed something interesting: A scar like a snake around her left ankle.

_What secrets isn't she telling us?_ Elizabeth thought looking at the scar.

By night time, the trio had a big fire while everybody went mad. While Elizabeth and Jack were dancing around the fire, singing their favorite song, Jewel sat and sang with it and moved her arms as if conducting them.

"_We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs! Drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, A pirates life for me!_", they sang

"I love this song!" Jack said, spinning with Elizabeth. "Really Bad Eggs!" He then plopped down on the beach right next to the laughing Jewel and pulled Elizabeth down on his other side.

"When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew. And we'll sing it all the time!" he said

"Of course I'd love to hear how Gibbs would sing it!" Jewel said while laughing

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate on the Spanish Main." Elizabeth said

"Not just the Spanish Main, luv. The entire ocean, the entire world!" Jack said, waving his arms with expression, "Where ever we want to go, we go. It's not just a ship with a keel, a hull, and deck that's what a ship needs. But what a ship is... What the Black Pearl really is, is freedom." Jewel knew what her father meant, and she just smiled at that, not being drunk enough to still comprehend what's happening around her.

"Jack," Elizabeth said, leaning on Jacks shoulder, "It must've been terrible for you to be trapped here Jack."

"Yes, but the scenery has improved much." Jack said, putting his hand around her shoulder, "The company is far more better."

"Mister Sparrow! I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to allow such talk."

"I know exactly what you mean luv."

"To freedom." Elizabeth held out her rum bottle.

"To the Black Pearl." Jack held out his.

"And the pleasure of killing Barbossa to get it back." Jewel said as she held hers out and clinked it with the others. Jewel and Liz watched Jack start chugging his bottle unti he fell back and passed out. They both looked at him, then at each other.

"Does that happen?" Elizabeth asked

"It happens a lot on Tortuga." Jewel said while shrugging her shoulders.

"I might as well join him." Jewel yawned. She was laying down when Elizabeth finally said the one thing that was on her mind ever since she got on the island.

"Jewel? What did Barbossa mean? About your mother, Tortuga, and the moon?" she asked. Jewel got up and sat looking at her father, then at Liz. She sighed before talking.

"I was thirteen when she died. It was a long time after I got my tattoo and I was parading around the town with it, showing everyone who I was. But something felt strange about that day, like a change in the wind. Then, I saw it." Jewel said

"Saw what?" Elizabeth said, listening intently to her story.

"Well, Barbossa never let me see the gold, so I wasn't sure what it was back then. Anyway, it was a brown bag, filled with Aztec gold. I showed it to my mom and she knew Barbossa would be coming back for the gold. She wanted me to stay at our house at all times. Ignoring her warning, I ran to the beach and waited until I saw the Pearl on the horizon. The crew came and I fought and defeated all of them. That is, until Barbossa came. I was doing pretty well against him, until I did the punch trick. When he saw my tattoo, what were his words again?" Jewel cleared her throat to do her best Barbossa impression.

"'So, yer a Sparrow now? Well here's your congratulatory present.', he said. He raised his sword to kill me, when another clashed with his. I looked up and saw my mom, Rose Sparrow."

"You mean the Black Rose was your mother?" Elizabeth said, surprised.

"Yes. Anyway, my mom fought so hard while a couple pirates held me back to watch my mom. When the moon showed them as skeletons, my mom hesitated, the perfect time for Barbossa to stab her in the stomach. I gave Barbossa his bag of gold so he could leave me alone with her. I remember her last words, 'wait for your father.'. Then she died on that beach, the sea washing away her blood, and I cried and cried. I held onto her in the morning, when they tried to take her away from me. But I still have a piece of her, a piece that isn't six feet in the ground." Jewel raised her right hand and looked at her glove. "It slipped off so easily. My own piece of the Black Rose, my mother." Elizabeth sat in shock after listening to Jewels story.

"That sounds horrible. Now I know why you didn't want to remember that night." she said

"Exactly. So you see, it really was my fault my mom died, and my glove always makes me remember to never make the same mistake again with dad. But I have to say thanks Liz." Jewel said

"Why?" Liz asked

"I've been trying to forget those moments, pretend they never happened, but ever since this whole thing started my past has been coming back to hautn me in horrible dreams. Thanks for letting me get that off my chest Elizabeth." Jewel said. Elizabeth looked out to the ocean before looking at a sleeping Jewel, then at the rum bottle in her hand. She threw it into the fire and was surprised when there was an explosion. She looked back down at Jewel who was hugging Jack to check if they would wake up. A plan starting to form in her mind.


	15. Oh joy, the Dauntless

chapter 15

Jewel was hugging Jack as she slept. Interestingly, they woke at the same time to the smell of smoke. When they got up, Jack faced the island while Jewel faced the ocean. Jack quickly tapped on Jewel's shoulder to show the horror on the island. The rum was burning. Their jaws dropped as Elizabeth threw another box with run inside of it into the fire, which then exploded.

"No! Not good!" Jack yelled, waving his arms.

"Stop! Not good! What are you doing?" Jewel asked

"You burnt all the food!" Jack said

"The shade!" Jewel said

"The RUM!" they both said

"Yes, the rum is gone." Elizabeth said, not facing the two.

"Why's Rum gone?" Jack asked

"One," she said quickly turning to face them, "because it is a vile drink that can turn even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why's the rum gone?" Jewel asked with big puppy eyes. Elizabeth sat down facing the clear blue waters.

"Just wait Jack and Jewel Sparrow. Give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open, and you will see white sails on that horizon." she said. Jack took out his pistol and was aiming it a Elizabeth. Jewel quickly grabbed his hand, doing her best to lower it by his side.

"Remember who it's for dad. Remember who it's for!" she said. Jack holstered his pistol, grabbed Jewel's arm, and began dragging her behind him to a point on the island.

"I still can't believe that happened. To think, we trusted her and she does THAT! What a waste of rum!" Jewel said, Jack let go of her so she would walk behind him.

"Aye." Jack said "'It must've been terrible to be trapped here Jack,'" he said in a high pitched voice like Elizabeth's, "'Must've been terrible' WELL IT BLOODY IS NOW!" he yelled back towards Elizabeth.

"This couldn't possibly get worse." Jewel said. They both stopped abruptly to look ahead. The Dauntless anchored off the shallows and a rowboat heading towards them.

"Obviously it can." Jewel said

"There'll be no living with her after this." Jack said

"Yep." Jewel responded. "What do we do now?"

"We'll go back to get our effects and pretend we didn't see them." he said. They ran over by Elizabeth.

"They're here!" Elizabeth said, jumping up with a smile on her face. She turned her attention from the rowboats to Jack and Jewel as they put their vests and boots on, as well as the belts for their sword scabords. Jack placed his so it would sling across his chest, while Jewel put hers around her waist, tilted to her left slightly. Eventually, the red coated men came. They gently escorted Elizabeth and dragged Jack and Jewel to the boats.

They reached the Dauntless in a couple minutes and were greeted by Govenor Swann and Commodore Norrington. Elizabeth hugged her father for a moment. Two gaurds held onto Jack and Jewel, one of them sporting a small black eye. Jewel smirked upon seeing it and remembered the night in the Port Royal, the night that started everything.

"Father, commodore, Will is being held captive by a crew of pirates who will most likely kill him." Elizabeth said

"I'm sorry but we've set course back to Port Royal." Norrington said

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth said

_Thank you! Someone who agrees with my thought of saving Will!_ Jewel thought

"No! You're safe now and we will return to Port Royal, not go gallivanting after pirates." Govenor Swann said

"Then we condemn him to death." Liz said

"The boys fate is regretable, but then so was his choice to engage in piracy." Govenor Swann said

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!" Liz said

"If I may be so bold as to project my professional opinion, The Pearl was listed near the scuppers after our last battle. It's very unlikely that she'll make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, eh?" Jack said stepping forward.

"By remembering that I serve others Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." Norrington said. The gaurds pulled him back into their arms while Norrington was going up the stairs to the helm.

"Commodore I beg you to do this, for me... as a wedding present." Liz said. All eyes were on Elizabeth when those words escaped her lips.

"Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodores proposal?" Govenor Swann asked. All was silent until Elizabeth finally said something.

"I am." she said

"Oh weddings! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Jack said waving his arms, until he saw Norringtons glare, "I know." he held his hand together. "Clap him in irons, right?" Norrington simply looked at Jack, thinking about what to do.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and give us a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase, 'Silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?" he said coming down to face Jack.

"Inescapably." Jack said. The gaurds brought Jack up the stairs up to the helm, but Jewel stood to listen to the conversations between Norrington and the Govenor.

"Commodore, I must question the wisdom of this." the Govenor asked

"With all due respects Govenor. Mr.Turner is a subject of the crown, therefore under my protection." Norrington responded

"Hmm. Rightly so." the govenor said before noticing Elizabeth, "Take care of her." he walked below deck, to leave the two alone I guess. Norrington held out his arm to escort Elizabeth to the railing.

"I'm concerned that your answer was... less than sincere." Commodore said

"You know I would not take my word lightly." Liz said

"Yes, I understand. But is it so wrong That I should have you unconditionaly?" he asked

"It is not a condition, it is a request. You're a fine man James." Elizabeth said facing the navy man. For the first time since they met, Jewel saw Norrington, saw James... smile. There was a moment of silence, until Jewel ruined it.

"AAAAWWWW! That was so sweet!" she said, then noticed their glares. "Sorry, was I interupting something?" Norrington let go of Lizs' arm to walk over to the teen pirate.

"Ms. Sparrow. I will give you two choices of how to spend our voyage to the island, but there is a consequence that you will learn of after you make your decision. You can either spend your time trapped in the brig, or wandering freely amongst the ship." Norrington said

"I'll answer you, if you stop calling me Ms. Sparrow. I have a name." Jewel said

"Why don't you tell me what it is?" he asked

"I thought you would be chivalrous enough to ask for it on your own, James." she said tauntingly. Norrington took a deep breath before speaking.

"What is your name?" he asked

"Jewel, Jewel Sparrow. Now was that so hard?" Jewel said patting the left side of his face, but dropped her hand when she saw his glare. "Sorry. Now, the answer? Of course I'll be roaming the ship. Now what's the consequence?"

"You would have to be taught how to be a proper young lady among high society, by Elizabeth. After we give her more clothing to wear, that is." Norrington said, escorting Liz to a cabin. Jewel stood in shock for a moment, before yelling after Norrington.

"Wait! I've changed my mind!" she yelled, "I want to be in the brig! **This is cruel and unusual punishment!**"


	16. Of Ladies, Pirates, and Lady Pirates

Okay! Guess what the song in this chapter is and recieve an ultimate treasure. And now for some recognition.

Wambachjr2, Dunedain Rose Thorn, TeachiSohma, angelwingz21, batbones and BoredxnxConfused. Thank you all for reviewing this story. So all you readers, take this as an example and review, please!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 16

_I am a question to the world. Not an answer to be heard,  
or a moment that's held in your arms._

Then Elizabeth finally came out of her cabin wearing some pants and a red coat, carrying a book.

"Couldn't find a dress your size on such a fancy ship like this?" she asked Elizabeth with a smirk on her face.

"It's a bit small. Would you like to wear it?" Elizabeth said

"No! No, I'm fine. Besides, I already know how to be a lady. My mother taught me." Jewel said, still leaning. Elizabeth came up close to her face to look her straight in the eye.

"Oh, is that so?" she said, thrusting the book in her arms out to Jewel. "Walk all along the deck while balancing the book on your head then."

_And what do you think you'd ever say? I won't listen anyway.  
You can't change me, and I'll never be what you want me to be._

"Fine." Jewel replied. She gently placed the book on her head and walked. It remained in place. When she walked up to Elizabeth, she began walking in different ways. Small steps, big steps, sweeping steps, skipping steps, even swaggering like Jack, the book remained in its place like it was glued to her head. She finally stopped and held her book like a fan. Gently fanning herself like the way ladies normally do it. Then she handed it back to Elizabeth.

"How?..." Elizabeth managed to say, after seeing all that Jewel did.

"A ladies steps must be firm but graceful, like a dancer's." Jewel said. She changed her voice and sounded as sophisticated as Elizbaeth.

"Well... then, how much do you know of _table_ manners?" Elizabeth asked, challenging Jewel's knowledge of a lady.

"A lady must always excuse herself from the table. She must have a napkin in her lap. She must sip not slurp, belch, or burp. She also musn't put her feet or elbows on the table, especially in higher company." Jewel said, before dipping into a lovely curtsy.

_And what do you think you understand? I'm a boy, no I'm a man.  
You can't take me and throw me away._

"True, very true. There's still a few things that have to be done." Elizabeth said

"Oh really?" Jewel said.

Meanwhile, on the Black Pearl everyone was lying in their cells silently. Pintel and Ragetti were mopping the floors, when a yell from a familiar female pirate, broke the silence.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?**" they heard Jewel yell.

And back to the dauntless.

"THERE IS _NO_ WAY THAT I WILL _EVER _DO THAT!" Jewel yelled at Elizabeth.

"But Jewel, a lady must learn to waltz." Elizabeth said

_And how can you learn what's never shown? Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
They don't know me cause I'm not here._

"I _know_ how to waltz, I just don't like my partner!" Jewel yelled, pointing at Commodore Norrington.

"But Jewel, you have to. It's either waltz with James, or waltz with your father." Elizabeth said

"I'd like my father. It would be funny how he would waltz." Jewel said

"But, he said he's never waltzed before." Liz said

"Ah, but that's what would make it funny. Besides he wouldn't let me waltz with Norrington anyway! Right dad?"

"Jewel," Jack said from the helm, "listen to Elizabeth."

"Traitor!" Jewel yelled back.

"Just waltz with the Commodore." Elizabeth said, rubbing her forehead. Realizing this would go on forever, Jewel just gave up, but not without a fight.

"Fine, but I'm leading!" she said

_And I want a moment to be real. Want to touch things I don't feel.  
Wanna hold on, and feel I belong._

"Deal." Elizabeth said. The two shook hands to seal their strange deal. Then, Jewel turned to the most hated man on her list. Commodore Norrington.

"Shall we?" he said holding out his hands. Apparently, he didn't like doing this either, and Jewel could tell.

"Alright. And one two three, one two three," Elizabeth said. Jewel and the Commodore began waltzing like they rehearsed it earlier. Think the scene in the ballroom in Beauty and the Beast, and place these two in it. Jewel ignored the Commodores presence and began humming a tune she heard when she was a baby, a lullaby her mother always hummed to her to help her sleep.

_She's doing well, but has she noticed she stepped on Jame's feet five times?...Make that six._ Elizabeth thought. When they were done, Commodore Norrington bowed and Jewel curtsied. When he left, Jewel began making funny faces at him. When he looked back she gained her composure.

_And how can the world want me to change? They're the ones that stay the same.  
They can't see me but I'm still here._

"Elizabeth, I don't like being a lady." Jewel said while walking away.

"But, wait! Jewel! I'm not..." Elizabeth said while following Jewel, before she spun around as fast as her father.

"A lady must always be truthful. Which is the least I could say about you wanting to marry Jimmy boy over there." Jewel said. Elizabeth stood shocked at this.

"Don't deny it. I can tell. You don't love him, you don't even like him." Jewel said. Elizabeth nodded her head sadly.

_And you see the things they never see. All you wanted I could be.  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid._

"It's the only way to make him save Will." she said

"You could've gotten him drunk." Jewel said smiling. Elizabeth looked at her with a look that said, 'You are Crazy'.

"Right sorry." Jewel said. She left Elizabeth to wander around and look through the cabins, see if there was anything worth stealing. Then, she reached a cabin that had a cedar flute in a drawer. She remebered a lesson on playing them from her mother, but didn't want to play _that_ one. Who knows where its been? She wandered back on the deck to find the Dauntless in the ship graveyard and Jack standing by the railing looking out. Jewel walked over towards him and looked at the ships.

_And I want to tell you who I am. Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me as long as I know who I am._

"This is the third time I've had to come to the miserable place." she said

"I know Jewel. This'll be the last I promise you." Jack said, putting an arm around her.

"Dad, you tell the Commodore anything about the curse?"

"No. I thought it best he find out on his own." Elizabeth slowly wandered over to Jack's other side.

_They can't tell me who to be. Cause I'm not what they see._

"I noticed you didn't tell them about the curse." she said

"I noticed niether did you. Same reason I bet." Jack said

"He wouldn't have risked it." Liz said

_Yeah the world is still sleeping while I keep on dreaming for me._

"You could've gotten him drunk." Jewel had a big smile and a little laugh when she heard him say that, "Don't get me wrong luv. I admire a person willing to do whatever it takes to save someone."

"You're a smart man Jack Sparrow. But I don't entirely trust you." Jack slowly walked up to her.

_And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe._

"Peas in a pod." he said

"Um, dad." Jewel said. Jack turned around to see the Commodore giving Jack his compass back.

"With me Sparrows." he said. The three of them went into one boat with a few gaurds while there were five others filled with the men. They rowed to the front of the cave and there she was, the Black Pearl. Norrington took out his spyglass to inspect the ship.

_And I want a moment to be real. Want to touch things I don't feel.  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

"I don't care for the situation." he said while putting his spyglass away, "Any attempt to storm the cave could turn into an ambush."

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing." Jewel said

_And how can they say I never change? They're the ones that stay the same.  
I'm the one now, cause I'm still here._

"We go in and convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You row back to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus out of them with their little cannons." Jack said, putting an arm on Norrington's shoulder. "What do you have to lose?"

_I'm the one, cause I'm still here._

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of." Norrington said pushing Jack's hand off.

_I'm still here._

"Now, there is a slight risk to those aboard the Dauntless, which includes the future Mrs. Commodore." Jewel sneakily said.

_I'm still here._

"Sailors, back to the Dauntless." Norrington said. Jewel looked at Jack with a smile of victory. When they reached the ship, two men struggled to put Elizabeth in a cabin to keep her safe, while a boat was lowered into the water for Jack and Jewel to row into the cave, alone.

_I'm still here._


	17. Daddy, Daughter Time

Ding Ding Ding Ding DIIIING! We have ourselves a winner! Evil Woman was correct! The song came from the movie Treasure Planet, and now wins the ultimate prize! The prize of Oban!...Huh?... Oh sorry... Wrong show! The prize is(Insert long drumroll)...

**RUUUUUM!**

Enjoy your rum Evil Woman. On with the chapter!

* * *

chapter 17 

Jack was rowing the boat while Jewel was looking ahead into the great cave. Even though she tried not to show it, Jack could tell his daughter was scared.

"Jewel, ye didn't have to come." he said, breaking the silence that seemed to have gone on for forever.

"Of course I did. You know I have as much a score to settle with Barbossa as you do." Jewel said, still looking ahead.

"Yes. I know what he did to you and your mother, but it's because of that is why you shouldn't have come to fight." Jack said

"What? Of course I have to come! I need to fight Barbossa!" Jewel said, looking at her father's back.

"Revenge should not be the reason you are risking your life." Jack said, his tone the same as before.

"Oh, and your reasons for fighting him are any different than mine." Jewel said, looking ahead once more. Jack paused thinking on what she said, knowing his daughter was right.

"I'm gonna go and kill Barbossa before he can even lay a disgusting finger on me." Jewel said, sounding more serious than usual.

"What's wrong Jewel?" Jack asked after a brief silence. Jewel looked at her father's back, a curious expression on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said with a smug smile. Jack just chuckled and turned to look at his daughter.

"What have I told you in the cell in Port Royal?" he asked, before turning back around to row the boat.

"Don't try to trick a master trickster, I know. It's just... I don't want you to fight dad. I've made a mistake that cost mom her life. I don't want to make the same one again." Jewel said

"That's interesting." Jack said

"What?" Jewel asked

"I was feeling the same about you."

"... Oh?" Jewel looked ahead again, a confused expression playing upon her face.

"I was supposed to be in Tortuga the night she was killed, but... things happened. I was running low on supplies, so I decided to take a little side trip to Africa, even though I had enough for the trip to Tortuga. The ship I stole was recaptured. I was lucky the rum barrels were big enough for me. If I just stayed the course for home, I might've been able to save her." Jack said

"Oh." Jewel said, bowing her head. "I didn't know that dad. That's why your being protective."

"Aye. But, after I've seen everything you can do, I'll make an exception."

"What do you mean?" She looked back at Jack's back.

"You've disabbled a rudder chain faster than anybody I know, survived being ordered and tortured by Barbossa, knocked out a navy man in a single punch," Jewel smiled at that, "lived on Tortuga and kept your self safe, lived after being thrown into rough waters during a storm, swam all the way to Tortuga, pulled off an unexpected trick back on the Interceptor, even if it didn't work too well," Jewel looked surprise, "I guessed that was your idea."

"I just thought like you, and that's the only thing I came up with." Jewel said shurgging.

"For all it's worth, it was a clever idea. Where was I? Ah, yes. You also were able to drink ten bottles of rum before passing out," Jewel looked at him surprised again, "Gibbs told me about the bet, and most importantly, fought and defeated most of Barbossa's men the night he came to Tortuga."

"Land." Jewel said

"What?"

"La--" Jewel was cut off as the boat jerked forward. Jack stopped rowing, and climbed out, pulling the boat inland. Jewel got out and looked at her father, extremely small tears in their eyes. Jack placed a hand on his daughter's cheek and looked at her with a smile on his face.

"After all you've done, I'm proud to have you as a daughter Jewel." he said, "You'll make a good pirate lord when the time comes." Instantly, Jewel hugged him, and Jack hugged her back.

"Thanks dad." she said, "And after all of this, I'm proud to have you as a father." They continued hugging each other for a moment. Then they let go and were walking along, holding each others hands. Soon, they heard chanting. They reached a part of the cave that opened to the main chamber with the piles of treasure and Will and Barbossa hovering over the Aztec gold.

"Alright, we're going to negotiate to get the Pearl and, most likely, kill Barbossa." Jack said

"Don't forget to save Will." Jewel said. Jack looked at her like she grew a second head. Jewel looked at him witha blank expression, her hands on her hips.

"Fine, we'll save the whelp." Jack said, rolling his eyes. "Just please promise not to get killed." Jack said looking at her.

"I won't if you promise not to. Deal?" Jewel said

"Deal." Jack said. The two held out their right hands. Then, they spat on them and shook on the deal.

_I promise you Jewel, I won't die._ Jack thought, eyeing the chest with the Aztec gold inside, _And I think I know how to keep the deal._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AAAAW! Cute chapter, huh? Jack shows a little of his sensitive side to his little Jewel. Isn't that cute? I wanna hear you say it's cute, so please review!


	18. Fight!

chapter 18

"Blood! Blood! Blood! Blood!" all the pirates in the cave were chanting. Jewel and Jack were hiding in the cave and looked at the chest to see Barbossa next to Will, who's hands were tied together and a knife at his neck.

"Ready?" Jack asked his daughter.

"Ready." she responded, nodding her head.

"Follow my lead." Jack said. The two took a deep breath before walking through the crowd towards the chest.

"'Scuse us. Pardon. Excuse us please." they both said as they walked.

"Begun by blood, by blood un..." Barbossas voice trailed off when the chanting stopped and he looked to see Jack and Jewel Sparrow, looking up at him.

"Jack! Jewel!" Will said

"S'not possible." Barbossa said

"Not _Probable_. Anything's possible." Jewel said, holding out her arms.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked, looking at Jack.

"She's safe, just like _I_ promised." Jack said

"Yeah. And she's all set to marry Norrington just like _she_ promised." Jewel added

"And you get to die for her just like _you_ promised. So we're all men of our word really." Jack said. "Except for Elizabeth who is in fact a woman."

"True." Jewel said

"Shut Up! You're both next." Barbossa said, pointing his knife at them. They both took a step back and were then held by the shoulders by the big black man. Barbossa knelt down and was about to slice Will's neck open, when Jewel quickly said something.

"You don't want to be doing that, Barbo." she blurted out. Barbossa looked at her with his cold eyes.

"No, I really think I do." he said, turning back to Will.

"Your funeral." Jewel said. In her head, she was crossing her fingers, and in real life she was holding her breath.

_Please work, please work, please work,_ she thought

"_Why_ don't I want to be doin that?" Barbossa said, rolling his eyes and looking at her.

_Yes._ Jewel thought, smirking.

"Well, because..." she said taking a step forward. She stopped when she realized the man was still holding onto her shoulder. Jack slapped his hand and continued talking and walking towards Barbossa.

"Because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you." he said. Worried mutters were heard through out the crowd when he said that. Jewel was released by the man and she accompanied her father up the pile of treasure to meet Barbossa eye to eye, but not before turning to the muttering pirates in the cave.

"It's true! You end the curse now and head back to the Pearl, you'll all be dead within minutes." Jewel shouted to everybody. The cave fell silent.

"Just hear me out. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless..." Jack said.

"They do what they do best, of course..." Jewel added with an evil smile, the men chuckling and fingering their weapons.

"Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships, the makings of your own fleet." Jack said. "'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me captain, I'll sail under your colors, and give ye ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as... Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I suppose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp?" Barbossa said, looking at Will.

"No no no no no by all means kill the whelp." Jack said. Jewel unnoticably elbowed her father in the gut, but he noticed and gave a small groan before turning away to rub his aching stomach.

"Just not yet." Jewel added, smiling a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Right. Wait for the opportune moment to lift the curse. For instance, "Jack said, turning around and lifting some gold out of the chest, "After you've killed Norrington's men..."

"Every..." Jewel said after hearing a clink of trasure falling back into the chest, "last..." clink, "one." clink. Will was the only one who noticed Jack keep one of the pieces of treasure. Jewel was too busy looking straight at Barbossa, making sure he doesn't do anything, while her own hands were on the gold to notice.

"You've both been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name." Will said, sounding a bit mad.

"Yeah." Jack said. Jewel gave Will a sorrowful look, but snapped out of it when Barbossa spoke.

"I want fifty percent of yer plunder." he said

"Fifteen." Jack said

"Fourty." Barbossa replied

"Twenty-five." Jewel said, raising her voice to sound tough. "And we'll buy you a hat. A really big one... Commodore." She wasn't sure if she should laugh at him, spit him, or throw up after calling him 'Commodore'.

"We have an accord." Barbossa said, smiling and shaking Jack's hand and then shaking Jewel's.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack yelled waving his arms out to the men. When nobody did anything, he felt a twinge of ambarassment.

"Apologies," he said, bringing his arms down and bowing to Barbossa, "You give the orders."

"Gents," Barbossa said, "Take a walk." The man began all walking away, and the two Sparrow's turned to look at Barbossa.

"Um, not to the boats?" Jewel asked, her voice slightly squeakier when she said that. Barbossa looked at her like she was an idiot and she turned her attention towards Will. She carefully, tried walking over the many loose piles of treasure on the small platform to reach Will. Barbossa grabbed her collar and pulled her away when her mission was complete.

"What're you doin'?" he asked

"Uh, I came over to assist in guarding the whelp...?" Jewel said, giving an innocent and sheepish smile.

"First, I already have men to watch over the whelp. Second, yu have no right calling him a whelp, bein' one yerself." Barbossa said

"Oh." Jewel said. "My apologies then." She turned to walk away, but then slipped on the treasure and landed in the water below, some treasure tumbling after her. The few who elected to stay behind and started laughing at the young pirate as she surfaced, a large golden bowl on her head. Even Barbossa laughed at her as she easily lifted the bowl off and threw it away.

Hearing footsteps, she looked up to see her father kneeling down, her reached a hand ut to her. She took it hesitantly, and he pulled her out of the water. She began walking away, but Jack held her hand. He looked at her gloved hand, then back at her. Jewel just shrugged, as if saying 'What?'. Jack shrugged as though saying 'alright'.

The moon was shining through holes on the cave ceiling while Will was being watched by one of the pirates. Another was skipping stones in the water. The third, I don't know. Barbossa was sitting at the bottom of the treasure heap that had the cursed gold on top. Jack was examining a gold statue with Jewel not too far looking at some silver rings.

"I must admit, Jack and Jewel, I thought I had ye both figured. But it turns out that you're a hard pair to predict." Barbossa said, breaking the long slience.

"Us, we're dishonest, and the dishonest people you can trust to be disonest, right Jewel?" Jack said, walking up towards his daughter and throwing his statue some where.

"Right, honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, "she said, walking behind the pirate who was skipping stones, "because you can never predict when they're gonna do something incredibly... stupid." With the last word said, she grabbed the second sword that the pirate that was skipping stones had on his belt, kicked him into the water, and threw the sword to Will.

He caught it and knocking his captor away. Jewel drew her sword and began jumping from rock to rock over the water to reach Will. When she reached the rock in front of Barbossa, he raised his sword to strike, only to be met by Jack's cutlass.

"Don't you touch my daughter." Jack aid with firmness before fighting Barbossa. Jewel finally reached Will.

"Will, turn." she said. He did as she told and she cut the ropes that bound his hands together so he may fight, too.

"Behind you!" Will quickly said. Jewel spun around and raised her sword to fight Jacoby.

"I owe you Will." Jewel said. With that, their grand battle began.


	19. More fighting!

Chapter 19: More Fighting

The pirates and blacksmith were all fighting fiercely. Jewel was fighting back to back with Will, all the while keeping an eye on Jack to make sure nothing happens. Suddenly, and idea struck Jewel.

"Will! Dance with me!" she said, grabbing his left arm with her left arm.

"What?! I don't think now is the best time!"

"Just trust me!" she said, before spinning with Will, slashing at the pirate behind him. The duo began fighting the pirate duo with spinning, slashing, kicking, jumping, and just making the fight into a graceful dance. Jewel noticed Jack cut the feather on Barbossa's hat off, and Jewel had a laugh. She felt Will start to turn and turned with him, and he saw Jacoby in the moonlight.

"Don't falter when you see them like that Will!" Jewel said fighting the two pirates Will was facing. He took a couple swipes at Jacoby then punched him and rushed to help Jewel. The tall bald one began fighting her the hardest. She then noticed her father locked with his sword with Barbossa and after knocking the bald man's sword away, began rushing towards him.

"You're off the edge of the map mate. Here there be monsters." Barbossa said, before throwing Jack away.

"The only monster here is you!" Jewel said. She jumped in front of Jack and began fighting Barbossa. She did surprisingly good, until Barbossa forced her to the ground. Jack rushed to get the fight back between him and Barbossa, it worked. Jewel went back fighting with Will when she noticed he needed help with the three. She tried to lead the bald man away from Will and the other two when the bald one grabbed her dark hair and forced her to crash into a pile of stuff, painfully.

"... Ow." she said, getting up. When she was getting up, a gold bowl fell in front of her. She saw the bald man walking towards Will, and noticed Will was struggling a bit and formed an idea. She grabbed on of the pedestals the bowl had and threw it towards Will.

"Will! Catch and swing!" she yelled when she threw it. He grabbed it and began fighting with his hands full. Then, Jewel noticed she couldn't see Jack. She jumped from rock to rock to the rock in front of the Aztec gold to see Jack on the ground and Barbossa throwing down his sword.

"Ye can't beat me Jack." Barbossa said. Jack stood up and stabbed him through the gut with his sword. Jewel smiled, but Barbossa sighed. He took out the sword and stabbed Jack through the gut.

"No. Just like mom." Jewel said, standing in shock. She felt a tear softly roll down her cheek, and she clenched her fists. Then, he stepped back into the moonlight, and Jewel's eyes grew to the size of watermelons at the sight. Jack became a skeleton.

"That's interesting." he said, looking at his hands. He took out the gold he took and showed it to his enemy.

"Couldn't resist mate." he said

"Tsk." Barbossa said. He grabbed his sword from the ground and threw some gold coins into Jack's face, and they continued their fight. Jewel stood in shock, but then gasped in pan and surprise. She looked down to see a sword sticking out of her chest. She looked forward as the sword was pulled out.

"Bugger." she said, before falling into the pool of water. Jack growled and fought harder then before. Will was confused though.

_Why didn't Jack yell or go to Jewel?_ he thought. He was distracted for a moment and lost his sword surrounded by the three pirates. Then something struck one of them in the back of the head. He turned to glare at his assailant. The others including Will looked to see a wet Jewel holding a rock, but one thing was different: she was a skeleton.

"Don't you hurt him!" she yelled, throwing another rock. She began jumping back to Will, sword at the ready, and noticed the pirate with the bowl stuck on his head, and had a quick laugh.

"Did you know he was going to do that?" Will asked, while fighting.

"He promised me he wouldn't die." Jewel said dodging a swipe aimed at her head.

"Where's your gold?" he asked. She held up her gloved palm, and within the holes he could see the glimmer of gold.

"I promised Jack I wouldn't die." she said. She was fighting the tall bald one again and started throwing things in his path when she started running from him. He jumped over them, but stumbled a couple times. She led him right into Jacoby's sword, and she and Will rushed behind him when the bald one was swiping at them with his sword. Eventually, he stabbed Jacoby. Will and Jewel came out from behind him and looked at the two, before they took the swords out of themselves and started chasing them.

They reached a little cave room and started fighting them. Jewel had Jacoby and Will had the bald guy for a change. They swiped, slashed, and punched, and the fight continued on like that until Jewel went to see her father in another cavern. Barbossa was on a rock that had moonlight shining on it and was looking up at her father.

"So what now Jack Sparrow? Will we two immortals be locked in an epic battle until judgment day and the trumpets sound? Hm?" Barbossa asked

"Or you could surrender." Jack said. Barbossa stood up and Jack jumped onto the rock he was on. He jumped over Barbossa's swings and jumped back onto the ground. After two swipes, Barbossa spun around and socked Jack in the jaw.

"Dad!" Jewel yelled as he got up.

"I'm fine! Just keep fighting!" Jack said, running away from Barbossa. Jewel went back to the fight Will was having trouble with and continued it. Then, Jacoby grabbed one of his grenades and held it up to his beard. It had slow burning fuses in it like Blackbeard. The grenade lit instantly and Jewel ran for cover.

"Will get down!" she yelled. Jacoby threw it and it exploded. The blast caused Jewel to scuff her elbow, but she ignored it and watched Jacoby head towards Will, sword drawn.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" he said

"You like pain?" said a voice. Everyone looked to see Elizabeth swing a large staff and knock away Jacoby.

"Try wearing a corset." she said

"Amen to that." Jewel muttered. Elizabeth held the end out to lift Will up, then Jewel.

"Run out of things to do on the ship?" she asked

"It was rather boring without you." Elizabeth said. Then all three of them saw skeleton Jack fighting skeleton Barbossa in a pool of water.

"Who's side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked

"At the moment?" Will said

"He's on the winning side, his own." Jewel said. They all then went to the three pirates. The one with the bowl on his head, finally got it off of his head, just in time to be whacked by Elizabeth's staff. Then the other two brought their sword upon the staff. Will took a hold of it while Jewel and Elizabeth fought together pretty well, like it was rehearsed. When they were all lined up, all three of them forced the staff through the three pirates. They watched as the pirates all struggled to relieve themselves of the staff.

"Never see a stranger sight." Jewel said, watching them all move.

"Yep." Will said

"Mmhmm." Elizabeth said. Then Elizabeth noticed Jewel's skeletal condition.

"You too?" she asked

"I made a promise, and I keep my promises. Hey, I've got an idea." Jewel said. She reached past Jacoby's bony hands and into his pocket to get a grenade and held it up for all to see. Will got the idea and held it up to Jacoby's beard. It lit and Will quickly put it into Jacoby's ribs and they pushed the three pirates into the shadows.

"No fair." Jacoby said. Will, Jewel, and Elizabeth all ran away before the explosion. Will ran up to the Aztec gold. Elizabeth was jumping on the rocks towards the gold. Jewel was going around the chest with the gold inside. Jack was still fighting Barbossa. He knocked Barbossa's sword so hard that it made him spin around.

Jewel took this moment in the shadows and cut her left hand with the gold in her palm. She winced and threw the gold up to Will. Barbossa pulled out his pistol and cocked it in one swift move, and aimed it at Elizabeth, who stopped when she saw it. All eyes were on those two, daring Barbossa to pull the trigger.

Then, a shot rang through the cave.


	20. Killing the past

chapter 20

All eyes were on Barbossa and Elizabeth when a shot was fired. Barbossa sharply turned his head to the right to look at Jack, but he turned his head to the left to see Jewel holding his smoking pistol.

"Hmph. I expected better from you Jewel. Ten years yer father carried that pistol, now you waste his shot." Barbossa said, lowering his own pistol.

"She didn't waste it." Will said from atop the treasure heap. Everyone looked at Will to see a knife with fresh blood on it. Then, he dropped the aztec gold into the chest, ending the curse. Barbossa dropped his sword to open his jacket to reveal blood spurting through the bullet hole in his shirt. He looked back at Jewel who lowered Jack's pistol.

"I feel... cold." Barbossa said. Jewel closed her eyes as she listened to Barbossa's dead body fall to the ground.

"An eye for an eye, a life for a life." Jewel whispered. She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and opened her eyes to see Jack looking at her, a smile on his face.

"You did well, Jewel." he said. Jewel instantly hugged her father who began hugging her with as much strength as she was showing.

"Don't think you've nothing left to do." Jewel said, breaking out of the hug to look at Jack in the eye.

"Ah, yes." Jack said remembering his curse, "Will?" With that said, Will threw the knife at Jack, underhand, who caught it. Then he put the gold in his left hand, then he cut said hand so the blood may reach the gold. While he was doing this, Jewel was making her way up to the chest and stood where Jack was walking up to. With the moon shining on the chest, Jack became a skeleton. When he was about to drop the gold, he stopped.

"The immortal Captain Jack Sparrow has such a lovely ring to it. And it's not a bad look, really." Jack said, looking at his skeletal form.

"Dad." Jewel said. "Give me your hand." She held out her hand for Jack to place his right skeleton hand in. Jewel lifted it up to her face and gently stroked his bony hand against her cheek.

"You can't feel that, can you?" she asked, looking at his dark, dark eyes as he was looking into her big, brown eyes.

"No." he said. He looked at the hand that had the gold in it, and let the gold fall into the chest. Jewel was surprised to see the hand she was still holding return to its fleshy form.

"Yah did good dad. Yah did good." she said, smiling at him. When Will was about to close the chest, it slammed shut on its own. There was a moment of silence as all three of them looked down at the chest.

"Well, that was interesting. Now before we depart this cave, there's a little matter that I must attend to first." Jewel said, clapping her hands and walking down the heap.

"Oh? And what would that be, little Jewel Sparrow?" Jack asked, smiling and looking down at her.

"Hmm... I'm a pirate in a cave full of treasure, oh I wonder." Jewel replied sarcastically. Jack shined his famous grin and let her go look at her own heaps of treasure while Jack went to his own. She was examining a ring closely while walking to another heap, when she tripped on something and crashed on the ground while knocking some things off of another treasure heap.

"Ow!" She said as something fell on her head and heard it fall to the ground. She looked at what landed in front of her, and thought she was dreaming. One of her most prized possessions when her mom was still alive. She assumed it was destroyed when Barbossa's crew came to Tortuga. It was her wooden flute. She gently lifted it into her hands and closed her eyes, remembering the sweet tune she played on it.

"What's that?" Will asked. His voice snapped Jewel out of her memories, and nearly made her drop her flute.

"Oh, it's my flute. My mom gave it me and taught me how to use it, when I got back to her. I thought it was destroyed the night Barbossa invaded Tortuga." Jewel said. She then began looking through the pile the flute came from, until she found a rectangular box with the carving of a sparrow holding a rose in its claws.

"I can't believe it's here!" Jewel said surprised. She opened it to reveal two items, a silver ring with a small ruby that formed a heart and a painted picture that could fit in Will's hand with someone with dirty blond hair and big brown eyes, Jewel's eyes. Will took it out of the box and examined the feminine picture.

"Who's this?" he asked

"That's my mom, Rose. And this was her wedding ring." she said holding the ring up, "I kept them in this box because they mean a lot to me."

"Ahh." Will said. He looked over at Elizabeth who was looking at a pile. Jewel looked from Will to Elizabeth, then back to Will.

"Go on." Jewel said nudging him forward. Will was starting to walk towards Elizabeth. He looked back to see that Jewel snuck off to where Jack was and she took her box and flute with her. He approached Elizabeth and they locked eyes with each other. They shared a tender moment, but it was ruined by a crash. They all looked to see Jack holding up goblets. When Jewel shook her head no, he chucked it over his shoulder. The process continued while Elizabeth and Will gazed at each other.

"We should return to the Dauntless." Elizabeth said

"Your fiancee will be happy to know you're safe." Will said. Elizabeth walked out of the cave and went to the row boat. From behind him came Jewel, whose neck was filled with many necklaces with big jewels on them, fingers with one or more rings on them, and carrying the box and her flute, and Jack, who had a crown on his head, pearls around his neck, and he carried the statue he was inspecting that also had pearls on it and a gold goblet.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment..." Jack said

"That was it." Jewel finished

"Now if you'd be so kind to escort us to our ship." Jack said. Jack began walking the direction Elizabeth went with Jewel close behind him. When they reached the boat, Jack and Jewel took the head, Will was rowing, and Elizabeth sat in the back. Then, they rowed out of the cave to find something they didn't expect, the Black Pearl was gone.

"I'm sorry Jack and Jewel." Elizabeth said

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect anything more." Jack said. It was clear in his voice that he was sad, and so was Jewel. When they reached the Dauntless, the boat was lifted up and fastened down. Elizabeth was gently lifted out by Governor Swann, Will got himself out, two guards roughly grabbed Jack by his arms and pulled him out, and Will helped Jewel out. Another pair of guards began struggling with Jewel, trying to take her box and flute.

"Hey! Let go! It's mine!" she yelled. She then did the only thing she could think of at that moment, she kicked the guard in the ribs. He doubled over in pain and had to be carried below.

"Let her have it. It seems to be important to her." Governor Swann said

"Yeah. It is." Jewel said. Just so she wouldn't fumble with the flute and box, she then put the flute in the box as she watched the guards take Jack's stuff, and then take him down below, to the brig most likely. The Governor wanted to talk to Will alone, so Jewel was going to follow her father, until Commodore Norrington stepped in her way.

"Ms. Sparrow, I won't allow you to see your father." he said

"But why not? I have a right to know what it's like with him being down there with every person hating them. I have a need to know what's happening. I promise I won't let him out." Jewel said, in an almost begging manner. She also clasped her hands together and gave him the saddest eyes she could ever give.

"I still can't risk it." Norrington said. Jewel's facade fell, and was replaced by a frown.

"James, let her see her father." Elizabeth said. She came up from behind Norrington and wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Very well." Norrington said. Jewel smiled at this and began running down the stairs to the level that had the brig. Then she saw it by the stairs, a dog with keys in its mouth. She looked to her left to see bunches of hands sticking out of many cells, begging the dog to give them the keys. Jewel gave an evil smile and snatched the keys from the dog.

"Hello boys." she said, twirling the key ring around her finger. Everyone turned to look at the teenage pirate holding the keys in the air. They all put big smiles on and looked at her.

"'Ello. Would you mind giving us those keys?" said Pintel. Jewel put her index finger on her chin and pretended to think.

"Hmmm, I don't know." she said, beginning to walk to the back, "Because in giving you these keys, I would be handing over freedom to the people who took away_ My_ freedom when Barbossa started that little mutiny, and also attempted to kill both my father and me." she stopped in front of Pintel and stooped down to meet his eye level. "So, why exactly would I give you these keys?"

"Uuuummm, because you're a nice little pirate girl?" Ragetti asked. Every pirate smiled hopefully, while Jewel rolled her eyes.

"You want these keys?" she asked

"Yeah." said every pirate

"You really want these keys!" Jewel said louder

"Yeah!" Every pirate yelled. Jewel placed her fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. The dog that was holding the keys before soon came over. She promptly placed the keys back in its mouth and turned back to the caged pirates.

"Fetch." she said with the Sparrow grin. She turned from them to see the last cell only having one person in it, Jack.

"Brilliant Jewel." he said

"Thanks dad. I... I just came down here to apologize." Jewel said

"For what?"

"For killing Barbossa. I know you wanted the honor of doing it yourself, but I beat you to it. Sorry."

"Jewel. It's true that I did want to be the one to kill Barbossa. But seeing you kill him made me feel ten times as happy as I would've been if I pulled the shot. I'm proud of you Jewel." Jack reached his hand through the bars to stroke her cheek.

"And before you say anything, yes I can feel that." Jack said, earning a giggle from his daughter.

"It's a shame you're a pirate Sparrow." Norrington said, ruining the moment.

"What?" said Jack and Jewel at the same time. Norrington rolled his eyes at their response.

"MR. Sparrow." Norrington said

"Ah." Jewel said

"It's a shame you're a pirate Mr. Sparrow. Your daughter seems to care for you very much." Norrington said

"Does this really have to happen James?" Elizabeth said, still holding the Commodore's arm.

"As much as this pains Ms. Sparrow, all the pirates in the brig must be hanged. Including your father." Governor Swann said, standing on Norrington's other side.

"But, wait, I have one small question." Jewel said, staying on the ground.

"What?" Elizabeth asked

"After my dad dies," she said, "what's going to happen to me?"


	21. What of Jewel?

chapter 21

What happened to all my reviewers? Come oooooon! I want reviews, or else, no update! Muwahaha! I'm so evil.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone sat around a large table. Jewel sat so her back was facing the door that led into the out to the deck, while everyone else, Governor Swann, Elizabeth, Norrington, and Will, all positioned themselves so they would all face her. There was a long silence, which wasn't good in Jewel's eyes.

"What are we to do with you Miss Sparrow when your father dies?"Norrington asked

"Well, I've got an idea. Drop me off at Tortuga!" Jewel said, leaning back in her chair and plopping her feet on the table. Norrington pushed them off and Jewel gave him a little scowl.

"No. You are a young lady and shall be raised with etiquette, poise, and discipline, not with swords, pistols, and rum." Governor Swann said

"Why don't we take her father." Elizabeth said. Jewel perked up at the sound of living with the Governor of a town like Port Royal. A place that would probably be filled with expensive stuff. Jewel almost giggled at the thought.

"She may be a young lady, but she is also a pirate. Unless you value your personal items, we will not take her into our home Elizabeth." Swann said. Nobody notice Jewel slump in her hair.

"But we could always use another maid." Elizabeth mentioned. Jewel made a sour face when she heard the word 'maid', but still kept in mind the fancy stuff.

"No, and that's final." Swann said

"Bugger." Jewel whispered

"If no one will take her, then I will. I will train her to be a disciplined young lady and ensure she will never become a pirate ever again." Norrington said. There was a snort of laughter from Jewel's direction, and everyone turned to the teenage pirate who began laughing out loud.

"I'm sorry. It's just... _you_ teaching _me_ to be a disciplined _LADY_? Come on! If my own mother, The Black Rose of the Caribbean, and Elizabeth Swann, daughter of a governor, couldn't do it, exactly what makes you think _you_ can?" Jewel asked

"Because I will offer no mercy Miss Sparrow. I will break you down and rebuild you into the perfect high society lady." Norrington said, leaning over the table to glare at Jewel.

"I'd like to see you try." Jewel challenged, leaning over the table to glare at Norrington, a smirk on her face.

"You would." Norrington almost growled.

"I'll take her." said Will. He was raising his hand to get their attention and he still had it in the air when he spoke up. Norrington and Jewel quickly turned to see Will.

"What?" they asked at the same time, slowly sitting back down in their seats.

"A few days in the smithy and she'll learn strength, patience, _and_ discipline." he continued

"Are you sure you're willing to take the challenge of raising a pirate's child?" Governor Swann asked. "After all, she may mutiny against you, an kill you before she escapes."

"I am willing to take her into my responsibility." Will responded

"Where did Jewel go?" Elizabeth said. Everyone turned their heads to Jewel's chair to find that she was indeed gone.

**Down In The Brig!**

"So, Will wants to take care of ye?" Jack asked his daughter. She was sitting down and was leaning against the wall opposite his cell.

"Yeah. It was either him or 'Mr. Break you down into the perfect lady'." Jewel said, making a Norrington impression. They both laughed because it was so good.

"I thought you came down here." said a voice. Jewel and Jack turned their heads to see Will smiling down at them.

"Oh, hi Will." Jewel said

"It's all been arranged. You will live with me and be my apprentice in the blacksmith. Your father, unfortunately, will be hanged tomorrow at dawn." Will said

"Really? Why?" Jewel asked, saddened by the fact, and yet surprised as well.

"He gets an extra day to live because of what he did to save me." Will replied

"Oh." Jewel said. She turned her attention back to her caged father.

"We can't let them kill him Will. We just can't." Jewel said, putting her hand through the bars of the cell to reach her fathers, "He may be a pirate but believe when I say this. He's a good man Will, really. We can't just let him be hanged." Tears were starting to well up in her eyes when she was saying this and Jack reached through the cell to wipe them away with his other hand.

"Land Ho!" came a voice from the top deck. Will leaned down and placed a hand on Jewel's back.

"Go on Jewel." Jack said letting go of her hand. Jewel nodded and got up with the help of Will. They came up to see the sun rising on the horizon, framing Port Royal beautifully. Jewel went to get her box out of Elizabeth's cabin and from then on, remained silent. When they docked, Jewel rushed to the bridge where she first saw the Dauntless, because it was the perfect place to see the pirates coming.

She watched all of them moving along, until Jack came, hands shackled and many guards watching him. Jack looked at the bridge to see Jewel one more time before being brought to the fort. Will put a comforting hand on Jewel's shoulder and led her through the town to the smithy. When they reached it, they both went inside, Will handed Jewel a sword, and then got one for himself.

"What's this for?" Jewel asked 

"I thought it might make you feel better if you let it all out." Will said, taking a fighting stance. Jewel looked at the sword, and than at her opponent. She raised her sword and slashed down at Will who then blocked it instantly. He made a swipe at her abdomen, but she rolled on the ground and bumped into his legs, causing him to fall down.

She was about to stab Will, but he quickly parried it off, pushing Jewel away a few feet, but it was enough for Will to get up. Jewel jumped on the largest anvil and was balancing perfectly, on one foot. She foot Will from there until jumping down to hit his sword at the right angle. When she did, Will fell down and his sword flew out of his hand and landed safely in Jewel's other hand. She held the other one in her left hand while she pointed the other at Will's face.

"You were right, I do feel better. But not entirely." Jewel said, dropping the sword on the ground and helping Will up.

"I know. At least I tried." Will said

"Yeah, that's what matters." Jewel said. She went over to her box and took out her flute. She put her lips around the end piece and began playing a song. It was cheerful, but was more sad and lonely than happy. When she finished, she looked over at Will.

"That was really good." he commented

"Thanks." was all Jewel said. Will saw that she had a sad face on and watched as she put her flute back into the box.

_Jack means the world to Jewel. I can't let him die. I'll save him for Jewel._ Will thought


	22. Memorable day

chapter 22 

The drummers were beginning to drum while the crowds of people began arriving to watch the hanging of Captain Jack Sparrow. Her father had to watch and decided to bring Elizabeth and her fiance. He knew where a good spot to watch it was, but when the three got there, somebody was already there.

It was a girl with dark, dark brown hair that was an inch or two past her shoulders. She seemed a couple inches shorter than Elizabeth. The dress she was wearing was long sleeved and burgundy with maroon trim and was loose. It seemed like there was something underneath it. She was also wearing a large hat that covered most of her head. Out of all the qualities the girl had, Elizabeth was more distracted by the girl's right hand. Because on it was a black fingerless glove.

"Jewel? Jewel Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked, approaching the girl. She looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"So, we meet again." Jewel responded, before looking back at the gallows.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked

"I decided to come here early to say my final good bye to my father." Jewel responded

**Flashback!**

Jack was sitting alone in his cell, waiting for the moment to come where he would be hanged. He passed his time by watching every single person try to coax the dog with the keys to come over to their cell. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone coming.

"I'm sorry Miss, but ye can't go down there." said a guard at the top of the stairs.

"Yes I can. I have full permission!" said a voice Jack easily recognized. He looked at where the voice was coming from and saw her heading straight for his cell.

"'Ello Jewel." Jack said. "'Ow were ye able to get permission from the Governor to see me?"

"With this." Jewel said, waving an envelope in front of his face. Even with her moving it, he could tell that the words on it read Governor Swann in his own fancy handwriting. But he could tell something was wrong.

"Ye forged the signature, didn't ye?" Jack asked, flashing his famous grin. Jewel quickly put her finger over her lips and looked back at the stairs.

"SHH! Not so loud. He might here ye." she said in a whisper.

"Yer a true pirate Jewel, even though ye look like a lady." Jack said, taking in her formal appearance.

"True, I look like a lady." Jewel said. In one graceful swoop of her arm, she lifted her skirt to show her boots, rolled one of her sleeves up slightly to reveal her shirt, and lifted her hat ever so slightly to show her red bandanna around her head.

"But I am a true pirate to the core." Jewel said, flashing the famous Sparrow grin.

"Impressive. Ye have a sword under there?" Jack asked curiously.

"And a knife in my boot, and my box in the other." Jack gave her an odd look. "Will's idea."

"Ah. Is he 'ere?" Jack asked

"No. I said I got permission, but I didn't say where I got it from. He wanted me to say good bye, before... before it happened." Jewel said, looking down. Jack stood up and stuck his hand out through the bars to touch Jewel's cheek.

"It's not fair. You saved the Governor's daughter, you deserve to live." Jewel said. "It's just not fair."

"I'll miss ye Jewel." he said, wiping a fallen tear away with his thumb.

"I'll miss you too dad." she said, her voice slightly cracking. "I... I better go now. I love you dad." She turned to leave and began climbing the stairs out.

"I love ye too Jewel." Jack whispered.

**End Flashback!**

"Miss Sparrow, you look quite lovely." Commodore Norrington said. "My, I can hardly recognize the _real_ you under that dress." After hearing that comment, Jewel had to restrain herself from punching Norrington in the face... A **LOT**... HARD! Soon, Jack was being led to the gallows, his hands bound and looking a little sad. The drums began to roll in the usual manner as an announcer took out a scroll and began reading from it.

"Jack Sparrow..." he read. Jewel noticed Jack mouthing the words 'Captain.. Captain Jack Sparrow' and Jewel rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"This is all wrong." Elizabeth said

"I know." Jewel said, her smile fading.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law, as are we all." Governor Swann said. Jewel turned her attention back to the guy reading the list of what Jack has done.

"... Impersonating a cleric from the church of England..." he read. Jack and Jewel had a little chuckle at this, while Elizabeth, Norrington, and Governor Swann looked at her.

"It's actually a funny story really." Jewel said. Then, she remembered what else happened on the night she met Jack.

**Flashback!**

Jack and Jewel were sitting on a dock talking. Their talk mostly consisted of stories of Jack's adventures.

"And then, I had to run for me life when they found out where all their tithes went and I managed to escape unscratched." Jack said, finishing his tale of being a cleric in England.

"I can't believe you went through all that dad. I'm starting to think you can't die." Jewel said

"Nah. Eventually I'll slowly pass away in me sleep safe on land, away from pirates and the rough seas." Jack said. There was a moment of silence before they both broke out in laughter.

"I'll most likely be killed in some rough sea battle, Navy against pirate." Jack said

"You won't die at all dad. From what I've heard, you'll probably die when the sky crumbles and the sea turns to rum. The day you die is the day I cut my hair." Jewel said

"I'll hold ye up to that offer." Jack said

"And how will you know I did it?"

"I'm yer father. I will know."

"All right then. You die, I cut my hair. I die, you cut yer hair. Deal?" Jewel held her hand out and spat in it.

"Deal." Jack said, spitting in his won hand. Then they shook hands sealing the deal, before Jack started another one of his stories.

**End Flashback!**

Jewel was brought out of her flashback by Will's voice.

"Governor Swann. Commodore Norrington. Jewel. Elizabeth. I should have told you this from the moment I met you. I love you." Will said. Every single person had a shocked face. Will then began pushing through the crowd. The drums began picking up speed. Suddenly, Jewel and Elizabeth noticed something flying away, a parrot.

_Cotton?_ Jewel thought. She looked back at Will, who drew his sword while walking through the crowd, while a noose was being placed around Jack's neck.

"Marines." Norrington said, taking a step forward.

"I can't breath!" Elizabeth gasped, falling to the ground. Norrington and Governor Swann all went to her aid. Swann took off his hat to fan his daughter. Jewel turned to Elizabeth for a moment. Then, the drums stopped. Elizabeth sat upright and watched the executioner pull the handle to lower the door. Will threw his sword, and to every single person's surprise, he threw it to where Jack's feet were, giving him something to balance on, rather than fall and be hanged. Jewel couldn't help but smile and giggle.

"He's saving my dad." she said. "He's saving my dad!" She quickly looked at her father and Will, wondering how she could help them...


	23. Ending's Beginning

WAH! Last chapter! I'll take this time to thank all my reviewers. Wambachjr2, batbones, lizzybizzybee, Dunedain Rose Thorn, xbluxmoonx, L o s t n o b o d y, Evil Woman, Slytherin's Traitor, angelwingz21, agirlwholvswritingstoryz, Dathari, and RoseInuGurrl. Love ya'll! Thank you for helping me by supporting my story! You are all the best!

* * *

chapter 23

Jewel watched as the Commodore began moving through the crowd, with the Governor not too far away. Will was on the gallows fighting the executioner with a second sword against the executioner's ax, and Elizabeth was busy watching everything while Jewel was trying to think of a way to help Will save her father. When Jewel noticed no one was looking at her, she lifted her skirt and reached in her right boot, pulling out her newly sharpened knife, and took careful aim of the rope on the pole part of the gallows.

"Oh please let me hit my target!" she said. She closed her eyes and threw the knife with all her might. Bulls eye. It hit the rope and freed Jack, causing him to lose balance on the sword and fall to the ground. Will pushed the executioner off the gallows and onto the Commodore. He then grabbed Jewel's knife and put it in one of his sword holsters, but Jewel was too distracted with the executioner falling on Norrington to notice that.

She had a quick laugh and did her best to weave through the crowd as fast as she can, considering the fact that she's wearing a dress and one of her boots has a box that was cramming her foot. She was about to reach her father and friend when Norrington grabbed her by the wrist and made sure she wouldn't run off. The gaurds surrounded Will and Jack and Norrington pointed his sword at Will.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill conceived escape attempt," he said looking directly at Jewel, who glared daggers back at him before she freed herself from his grip, "but not from you." he turned to look at Will standing in front of Jack.

"Upon our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency." said Governor Swann

_That's what he wanted to talk to Will about._ Jewel thought

"And this is how you repay me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate." Governor Swann continued.

"And a good man." Will added, throwing down his sword. Jewel simply smiled when she heard him say that, knowing she was the one who said it.

"If all I've achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience is clear." Will said

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington said

"It's right here, between you and Jack."

"It's mine, too." Jewel said. She escaped from the crowd to stand by her father. She shot Norrington a smile before Elizabeth spoke up and stood by Will.

"As is mine." she said

"Elizabeth." Governor Swann said. "Lower your weapons. For goodness sake put them down." They lowered their rifles and Norrington lowered his sword.

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" he said to Elizabeth.

"It is." she responded, holding onto Will's arm. Jack and Jewel looked up and saw the parrot on a cannon, then it flew off. Jack then walked away from his daughter and began waving his hands around while he talked, like he always does.

"Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about this." Jack said, walking up to the Governor, "I feel we have all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically?" He then walked over to Norrington.

"I want you to know that I was rooting for you mate. Know that." He then walked towards Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth. It would never have worked between us darling... I'm sorry." He took a step up the stairs next to him, then turned to Will.

"Will... Nice hat." He took another step up, but was stopped by an arm attaching to his.

"Don't think you'll be leaving without me." Jewel said. Jack looked at her up and down before speaking.

"But that isn't proper attire for pirating." he said. Jewel held up her finger before he could say anything else.

"No, it isn't." Jewel said. She then took off her hat and threw it at a guard who fumbled with it for a while before holding it. She took the top part of her dress off and threw it at the ground at Norrington's feet. Then, when she took the skirt off, she just unbuttoned it and let it fall to her feet, revealing her pirate clothes, complete with her sword at her side.

"But this is." Jewel said. Jack just smiled at his daughter.

"Before we go, I need to say _my_ good byes first." she said. She walked up to Commodore Norrington. She took the glove off her right hand and was about to slap the Commodore in the face. Then, she stopped, just above his cheek and smiled.

"Loosen up, Jimmy- boy." she said to him, patting his cheek and putting her glove back on. She then went to Elizabeth and Will.

"Elizabeth, am I a lady now?"

"Not now, and most likely, not ever." Elizabeth said smiling. Jewel returned her smile and they both shook hands. Despite all that they went through, they became friends. Not the _BEST_ of friends, but friends. Then, Jewel turned to Will and saw her knife in one of his holsters. She easily pulled her knife out of it and put it back in her right boot. Then she jumped up and began hugging Will.

"Thank you Will. Thank you _So _much." Jewel said, lightly hugging him. She broke off to face Will, even though he was taller.

"And, uh, there's something I need to tell you." Jewel said. "Come here." Will leaned in, "Closer.. closer." Will pretty much put his ear to her cheek when she suddenly kissed him on the cheek for a good half a minute. Will stood straight up and looked at her, surprised, while Jack just smiled.

"Back in the cave, I said I owed you. I didn't exactly specify what I _did_ owe you." she said, backing up to stand by her father.

"That's my girl." Jack said. He took her hand in his and led her to the edge of the battlements.

"Gents," he said turning to the guards and letting go of his daughter's hand, "This is the day you will always remember as the day that --" he cut himself off when he fell off, leaving a slightly stunned Jewel looking down, watching as he fell into the waters below. Everyone else began crowding around her to look down, too.

"Idiot, he has nowhere to go but back to the noose." Gillette said

"Sail Ho!" someone yelled. Everyone looked out to and saw a ship with black sails, the Black Pearl has returned, and Jewel couldn't stop smiling. She looked at the people crowded around her and felt a moment of awkward-ness. She spun around on her heels to face them.

"Well then." she said. "This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost civilized the daughter of Captain Jack Sparoooow! Ta!" She then jumped off the wall and prayed she wouldn't hit the rocks. When she didn't, she swam back up and broke the surface and began swimming towards her father, while everyone was looking down at them.

"Did she just...?" Elizabeth said, a bit in shock from Jewel's kiss.

"Well, she _is_ the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow." Will replied, smiling.

"Mr. Turner." Norrington said

"I will accept the consequences of my actions." he said to Elizabeth, before turning to face Norrington. Norrington held his sword out and pointed it at Will.

"This is a beautiful sword." he said, before lowering it. "I would expect the man who made it would show the same care in every aspect of his life. My compliments."

"Thank you." Will said, watching Norrington sheathed the sword and began to walk off.

"Oh, and Miss Swann," Norrington said, "The very best of luck to you both." He smiled and Elizabeth nodded at him.

"Commodore! What about the Sparrows? Shall we prepare the Dauntless for pursuit?" Gillette asked

"Well I guess we can afford to give them one days head start." Norrington left with all his troops following him.

"So." Govenor Swann said. "This is the path you have chosen. After all, he is a blacksmith."

"No." Elizabeth said, taking Will's hat off and smiling proudly, "He's a pirate." With that said, the two began to kiss right then and there, enjoying every minute of it.

Jewel caught up to her father, who finally reached the Pearl. A rope was sent down to them and they both held on as they were lifted into the air.

"Whooohooo!" Jewel said while she was being lifted. Soon they landed on the deck with a thud. Then, Gibbs walked up to them.

"Thought you were supposed to keep to the code?" Jack asked, his tone a bit upset.

"We figured they were more actual... guidelines." Gibbs said. He helped Jack up, then Jewel.

"I'm guessing Elizabeth told you that?" she said. Gibbs just nodded.

"I'll have to thank her for that someday." Jewel said to herself, while Cotton held out Jack's hat.

"Thank you." he said while taking it and putting it on his head.

"Captain Sparrows." said a voice by the helm. They both looked at where the voice was coming from and saw Anamaria coming towards them with a jacket in her hands.

"The Black Pearl is yours." she said, draping the coat on Jack's shoulders. Jack looked at the helm and began walking up to it, running his hands on it and smiling while doing so.

"Um, dad. They're all watching." Jewel said. Jack's smile ceased as he looked at the crew watching his every stroke of the helm.

"On deck you scabrous dogs!" he barked out. "Hands to braces!" The crew began doing everything their captain ordered.

"Lift up and haul the run free!" Jewel yelled too.

"Now, bring us that horizon." Jack said in a hushed voice, so only Jewel was able to hear him. He began humming the song they sang on the beach, and Jewel had a little giggle when she joined in.

"And really bad eggs?" she said. Jack put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close while looking at his compass.

"Aye, and really bad eggs." he said, smiling and slightly turning the wheel.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho!" they sang in unison. For truly, a pirates life was for them.

The End... Not!

_What? You thought I'd let it end there?!_

Being careful as possible Jewel steadied her moth's picture and placed it on her small cabinet next to her hammock. Walking back to her door, she looked at her room. It had a small wardrobe on the fare left wall, a porthole near her hammock, a few candle on her bedside cabinet, and a jolly roger hung next to her wardrobe. The door opened and two arms grabbed Jewel around her waist. She let out a squeal as she was swung around the hallway.

"Dad!" She said, laughing.

"'Ello luv!" he said. She wiggled in his grasp until she was released. Jack took a quick peek in his daughter's room.

"I love what you did with it." he said. "It feel better to have your home back?"

"Better than the finest rum on Tortuga." Jewel said. Running up the stairs to the eck. The sun shined in her face as she looked at the ship that was now her home. 10 years since this ship had it's rightful captain on board. Now that Barbossa was dead, the ship seemed to glow, it seemed to sail smoother than ever .Anything and everything she found wrong with it while she served under Barbossa seemed to vanish.

"Absolutely beautiful." Jewel said

"I know you are." Jack said. Jewel looked at him and laughed a sweet laugh.

"Thank you dad, but I must know... Where are we headed?"

"Hmm..." Jack said, putting a finger on his chin. He turned and started walking up to the helm.

"Where are we headed?" He repeated

"Well?" Jewel asked as they neared the helm.

"What?" Jack asked

"Dad!" Jewel said. "Where are we going?"

"How should I know?" Jack asked, putting his hand on the helm. "We're pirates luv. We sail wherever the wind takes us." He looked forward to the open ocean. This made Jewel smile as she looked forward. She then ran down the stairs and as fast as lightning, climbed the ratlines up to the crows nest. The wind whipped her hair wildly, but this only made Jewel's smile grow.

"Wherever the wind blows, eh?" She whispered. "Then let it blow us to an adventure beyond the horizon."

* * *

And so I bid thee... Adie!(takes dramatic bow) I will work on the connector when I get the chance. But, I can say it will be crossed over with _three_ other movies. 'Jewel's Big Adventure' is its name. Leave plenty of reviews! Bye!


End file.
